


Oto, kim jestem

by Imaginaryparisienne



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Annella Perlman - Freeform, Elio is 17 so he’s underage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Story, M/M, Memories, Original Male Character - Freeform, Proffessor Perlman, Smut, Tamte dni tamte noce, rozstanie, smutek, tęsknota
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginaryparisienne/pseuds/Imaginaryparisienne
Summary: Elio Perlman nie potrafi pogodzić się z odejściem Olivera. W długie zimowe miesiące analizuje wydarzenia minionego lata i zastanawia się, kim te doświadczenia go uczyniły. Czy istnieje życie po Oliverze?Oliver przygotowuje się do ślubu, stara się być dojrzały, rozważny i... heteroseksualny. Uporczywe myśli ciągle prowadzą go jednak do jasnookiego chłopca i letnich tygodni spędzonych we Włoszech.





	1. Utrata

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja do książki i filmu. Dwa punkty widzenia - Elia i  
> Olivera. NSFW. Elio ma, tak jak w oryginale Acimana, 17 lat, stąd rating underage.

**POV: Elio**

**Styczeń 1984**

_That’s what you are. The light of my life_

(André Aciman, Call Me By Your Name)

 

Prawie nie pamięta tamtej zimy. Osunął się w bezładny ciąg dni, z których większość spędził zwinięty w kłębek na swoim łóżku. Nie chciał nikogo widywać ani nigdzie wychodzić. Matka przynosiła mu jedzenie do pokoju, siadała na brzegu łóżka i głaskała go po głowie.  
\- To minie, Elio. Trzeba czasu… - mówiła, odgarniając mu splątane pukle loków ze spoconego czoła.  
Bardzo chciał jej wierzyć, ale przeczytał kiedyś takie zdanie: „Czas leczy rany, ale nie te, które sam zada” i w swojej rozpaczy myślał o tym, jak bardzo jest ono prawdziwe. Zmarnowali z Oliverem tyle dni! Nieustannie robił sobie wyrzuty, że nie zauważył znaków, które tamten od samego początku mu dawał. Wracał do tego nieszczęsnego dnia, gdy grali w siatkówkę i Oliver podszedł, by rozmasować mu kark. Wyswobodził się wtedy rozzłoszczony spod jego dłoni. Nie chciał wierzyć, że ktoś taki jak Oliver ma cokolwiek innego na myśli niż droczenie się z młodocianym synalkiem profesora. Elio był zły, że Oliver bawi się jego kosztem, popisując się przed wpatrzonymi w niego dziewczynami.

Przemądrzały, wyluzowany Amerykanin, który chce pokazać, że każdego owija sobie wokół palca – tak wtedy myślał.  
Jak bardzo się mylił! Pod zaciśniętymi powiekami przesuwał obrazy wszystkich chwil, które ostatecznie udało im się spędzić razem. Czułość, z jaką Oliver na niego spoglądał, to, jak jego głęboki głos stawał się nagle miękki, gdy mówił tylko do niego, troska, jaką nieustannie wobec niego przejawiał. Wszystko to dostrzegł dopiero wtedy, gdy pozwolił sobie na myślenie, że to on, Elio Perlman jest kimś dla Olivera najważniejszym. Czy można się jednak dziwić, że trudno mu było w to uwierzyć? Był chudym siedemnastolatkiem, wysokim, ale dziecięco, może wręcz kobieco delikatnym, o gładkiej i wrażliwej skórze, na której odciskał się każdy byle mocniejszy ucisk. Chudy tyłek, wąska klatka piersiowa, cieniutkie ramionka bez grama mięśni, a przy całej szczupłości ten śmieszny wystający fałd na brzuchu, który sprawiał, że rodzice nazywali go czule Elly Belly.  
\- Co Oliver we mnie widzi? – rzucał pytanie swojemu odbiciu, i nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi.  
Oliver – dusza towarzystwa, Oliver – łamacz serc większości okolicznych dziewcząt, Oliver – ulubiony partner do gry w pokera lokalnej społeczności seniorów, wreszcie Oliver – najzdolniejszy student profesora Perlmana. Ten Oliver miałby być tym, który tęsknie wodzi za nim wzrokiem, całuje jego stopy i trzyma w ramionach przez całą noc, jakby bał się wypuścić go choć na chwilę?

W końcu jednak mu uwierzył. Niczego bardziej zresztą nie pragnął. Zanurzyć się w to uczucie jak w kojącą, gładką toń basenu. Już dłużej się nie bronić, nie walczyć. Kiedy w końcu opuścił gardę, wiedział już, że oddaje Oliverowi siebie samego. Być może na zawsze.

Dni, które nastąpiły od ich spotkania w pokoju Olivera o północy zlewają mu się teraz w jedno świetliste, słoneczne pasmo radości tak ekstatycznej, że niemal nieopisywalnej.  
Ich seks. Elio nie przeżył nigdy wcześniej czegoś tak doskonałego, z żadną z dziewczyn, ani z Marzią, ani z żadną z letniczek, z którymi odbywał pospieszne, niefrasobliwe i zupełnie przypadkowe stosunki. Nikt nigdy nie podziałał na niego tak jak Oliver. Teraz sama myśl o tym, co razem robili, sprawiała, że jego członek gwałtownie domagał się dotyku. Masturbował się więc, marząc o wielkich rękach Olivera ma swoim ciele. Przypominał sobie, jak przesuwały się wolno, bardzo wolno, dotykając każdego centymetra, eksplorując każdy mięsień, każdy fragment jego skóry. Lądując co jakiś czas, niby mimochodem, na jego członku, pulsującym w erekcji tak niesamowitej, że ciemniało mu przed oczami, gdy czuł, jak palce Olivera muskają żołądź, ścierając wypływające krople ejakulatu. Potem z uśmiechem oblizywał palce i pieścił dalej jego ciało, spokojnie, rytmicznie przesuwając się w dół i w dół. A on jęczał, dyszał, wręcz popłakiwał, błagając, by Oliwer wziął go już, teraz, zaraz. Nigdy nikogo nie pragnął tak bardzo jak jego. Moment, gdy członek Olivera wbijał się w końcu głęboko w jego ciało, był doznaniem niemal na granicy świadomości, tak pełnym bólu i jednocześnie nieporównywalnej z niczym innym przyjemności, że Elio miał wrażenie, że akt ten nie przynależy do tego świata. Było trochę tak, jakby trochę wtedy umierał, a zaraz potem rodził się na nowo, szlochając w mocnych ramionach Olivera, który tulił go i całował, szepcząc:  
\- Już dobrze, Elio, ciii… boże, jesteś taki cudowny.

Gdyby mógł, pozwoliłby mu rżnąć się co godzinę, nie bacząc na ból, ale Oliver nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. Obsesyjnie wręcz sprawdzał, czy zaczerwienienie po poprzednim stosunku zniknęło. To też było zresztą elementem ich gry wstępnej. Elio klękał podparty na łokciach z wysoko wypiętym tyłkiem w jogińskiej pozycji zmęczonego wojownika i prężył się jak zadowolony kot, gdy Oliver z namaszczeniem wsuwał w niego palec nawilżony lubrykantem i egzaminował go. Zwykle nie kończyło się zresztą na jednym palcu. Elio czuł jak jego członek, drgając w erekcji uderza niecierpliwie o prześcieradło, co oczywiście nie uchodziło uwagi Olivera.  
\- A cóż to za niecierpliwość…? – droczył się z nim, pieszcząc jedną ręką jego penisa, a palce drugiej ręki wsuwając mu głębiej w odbyt. Potem zwykle brał go szybko i gwałtownie, zamykając Elia w dławiącym ucisku. Leżał potem jak obezwładniony, nie będąc się w stanie ruszyć, czując, jak resztki spermy Olivera spływają mu między pośladkami. Ogarniał go błogi spokój. Często wówczas zasypiał, obolały, ale szczęśliwy, wtulony w drogie mu ciało.

Jak miałby komuś o tym opowiedzieć? O tym szaleństwie. Doznaniach tak ekstatycznych i intensywnych, że nic nie mogło się z nimi równać. Mieć ledwie 17 lat i przeżyć coś tak wielkiego, znaczyło zyskać punkt odniesienia, z którym nie zrówna się już nic.

Po święcie Chanuki spędzonym w starej willi, wrócili do miasta. Odmówił pójścia do szkoły. Rodzice go nie zmuszali. Koledzy dzwonili, żeby dowiedzieć się, czemu go nie ma na zajęciach, ale ani razu nie podszedł do telefonu. Któregoś dnia usłyszał ostrożne pukanie do drzwi pokoju. Gdy nie odpowiedział, uchyliły się lekko. Pojawiła się w nich rozczochrana czarna głowa Carla, a potem cała jego drobna postać. Był chyba trochę speszony, widząc Elia w piżamie, leżącego w łóżku, pośród gigantycznego bałaganu, na który składały się stosy książek, nut, papierków po landrynkach Bon Pari i niedojedzonych tostów z Nutellą.  
\- Ciągle jesteś chory? -zapytał Carl takim tonem, jakby głęboko wątpił, że Elio udzieli mu jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.  
Ale Elio podparł się na poduszkach i powiódł wzrokiem po swym niewielkim pokoju, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.  
\- Tak, jestem chory z miłości – odparł prostolinijnie. Po czym zamilkł i patrzył, jakie te słowa zrobią wrażenie na Carlu.

Chłopak niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę już wyjść, mimo że przed chwilą przyszedł.  
„To i tak zadziwiające, że w ogóle się pofatygował” - pomyślał Elio. Nie miał przyjaciół w szkole. W ogóle w życiu miał niewielu przyjaciół. Sporadyczni znajomi, z którymi wyskakiwał czasem na imprezę, wakacyjni kumple, ludzie ze szkoły, którym kiwał głową na korytarzu, sąsiedzi. To wszystko. Oliver był jego pierwszym i jedynym przyjacielem, przed którym się odsłonił, któremu opowiedział tyle o sobie, nie o zdarzeniach z życia, tylko o sobie samym – o emocjach, uczuciach, irracjonalnych lękach, obawach. Przyjacielem, który zaakceptował go w pełni takim, jakim jest.  
\- To pewnie jakaś dziewczyna z B.? – chrząknął Carl. Elio przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś opowiadał mu trochę o B., wiedział więc, że Perlmanowie spędzają tam ferie i wakacje. Był nawet taki czas, że Elio myślał, żeby zaprosić Carla do spędzenia lata w willi. Chłopak był w porządku, lubił z nim pogadać, mieli też trochę wspólnych zainteresowań. Choćby muzykę. Carl grał na skrzypcach. Dali wiele wspólnych koncertów w szkolnej orkiestrze.  
\- Nie z B. I nie dziewczyna – odparł teraz Elio. – Ma na imię Oliver i jest Amerykaninem. Odwrócił głowę i wpatrzył się w okno. „Oliver, Oliver…” – wypowiedział w myślach jego imię, myśląc o sobie samym, opadającym w silne opalone ramiona, z których lubił scałowywać krople wody, szybko i ukradkiem, tuż po tym jak wyskakiwali z basenu i kładli się obok siebie na trawie.  
\- Ooch. – Carl wpatrywał się w podłogę, nagle żywo zainteresowany skomplikowanym wzorem na dywanie. – Nie wiedziałem, że ty…, że wolisz… że jesteś gejem.

Elio zamyślił się. On też tego o sobie nie wiedział. Choć dopuszczał taką możliwość. Ten chłopak spotkany przypadkiem na ulicy w Rzymie… Przejrzał go wtedy, wyczuł. Elio pamięta jego przelotny dotyk i gwałtowne podniecenie, które temu towarzyszyło. I chęć, by z nim wtedy pójść. Jednocześnie jednak były dziewczyny. Dużo różnych miłych, ładnych dziewczyn, którym chyba podobała się jego subtelna, delikatna uroda romantycznego poety. Lubił, gdy robiły mu loda w najdziwniejszych miejscach, czasami niemal publicznie – pod drzwiami łazienki w dyskotece, na tyłach magazynu sklepu spożywczego w B., na ocienionych krzewami ławeczkach w parku. Wiele radości sprawiał mu spontaniczny, pospieszny letni seks z dziewczynami, które przyjeżdżały do B. z całej Europy. Najbardziej lubił jasnowłose, nieśmiałe Polki o szczupłych ciałach i ulotnych uśmiechach. Chyba więc był bardziej bi, ale czy mógł to teraz ostatecznie rozstrzygnąć? Na pewno wiedział jedno: to, czego naprawdę pragnął, uosabiało się w osobie Olivera, nie w jego płci.  
\- Tego nie wiem – odparł więc, zwracając się do Carla. – Ale seks z Oliverem był najlepszym w moim życiu. – przymknął oczy, i nagle wypalił – To było naprawdę ostre rżnięcie, nigdy wcześniej nie posądzałbym siebie o takie upodobania. Ale było tak, jakby mnie wysłał swoim kutasem w kosmos. Zupełny odlot.  
Biedny Carl nie wiedział, co począć z oczami. Stał w milczeniu, a na policzkach wykwitał mu wielki czerwony rumieniec.  
Elio nie rozumiał, czemu odezwał się w taki sposób. Nie chciał zaszokować Carla, nie chciał go zawstydzić, a jednak tak właśnie się stało. Poczuł, że narasta w nim złość na całą tę sytuację, coś napiera na niego od środka i dusi, dlatego, już na przekór sobie, wysyczał:  
\- Pieprzyliśmy się całymi dniami minionego lata. Ledwo mogłem siedzieć, taki kurwa byłem obolały, a jednocześnie w każdej godzinie chciałem go więcej. Niesamowite, co nie? Ale to już koniec, bo wyjechał i pewnie już się nie spotkamy. W Stanach ma laskę, z którą obiecał się ożenić. Finito.  
Milczeli. Gdzieś zza okna dobiegało szczekanie psa.  
\- To przykre – wyjąkał w końcu Carl, a potem po prostu i wyszedł, pospiesznie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Elio opadł z powrotem na poduszki i wybuchł nerwowym, sarkastycznym śmiechem.  
\- Tak, kurwa, to jest zajebiście przykre, żebyś wiedział – powiedział do sufitu. – Zajebiście przykre, gdy na zawsze tracisz kogoś, kto powiedział ci, że jesteś światłem jego życia.


	2. Gymnopedie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wraca do Stanów i konfrontuje swoją codzienność z tygodniami spędzonymi we Włoszech. Próbuje nazwać swoje uczucia do Elia i obsesyjnie przywołuje wszystkie chwile namiętności. Tymczasem dziewczyna Olivera Helen oficjalnie informuje rodzinę o ich nieodległym ślubie.

**POV: Oliver**

**Grudzień 1983**

_The sight of the peach had recalled nothing to my mind before I tasted it._

(parafraza M. Prousta, „W poszukiwaniu straconego czasu. W stronę Swanna”)

 

Podróż powrotna była koszmarem. Zieleń włoskiego pejzażu przesuwająca się za oknami pociągu jakby drwiła z jego rozpaczy. Była tak intensywna, jaśniejąca, ciepła! Tymczasem Oliver czuł się jak ktoś, kto wolno, ale nieuchronnie zapada się w lodowatą toń. Z każdym kilometrem oddzielającym go od B. i od Elia czuł w piersi coraz większy ciężar, tak dojmujący, że kilka razy zrywał się z siedzenia, jakby miał ochotę zawrócić, wysiąść. Wpatrywał się w czerwony uchwyt ręcznego hamulca nad swoją głową i słyszał wewnętrzny głos, który szeptał:  
„Pociągnij hamulec, zatrzymaj pociąg, wracaj, wracaj, wracaj!”.  
I w wyobraźni naprawdę to zrobił. Rozległ się przenikliwy zgrzyt hamulców, poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie niespodziewanie zatrzymanego pociągu, zarejestrował przestraszone i niezadowolone okrzyki ludzi: „Co jest, do diabła!”, „Dlaczego hamujemy?!”, Czy to awaria?”, poczuł smagnięcia wiatru na policzkach, gdy pędził peronem, prosto ku drobnej ciemnowłosej postaci, siedzącej nieruchomo ze spuszczoną głową na dworcowej ławce, w jego własnej niebieskiej koszuli.

Tak bardzo chciał znowu poczuć w ramionach drobne, ale silne ciało Elia, wtulić twarz w burzę niesfornych ciemnych kędziorów, całować delikatną jasną skórę pachnącą latem i brzoskwiniami.  
– Wiesz, że smak brzoskwiń zawsze już będzie kojarzył mi się ze smakiem twojego ciała? – szepnął mu do ucha któregoś dnia, gdy leżeli zmęczeni seksem w jego pokoju, Elio wtulony w niego, w pozycji na łyżeczkę.  
Roześmieli się obaj na wspomnienie tamtego popołudnia, gdy soczysty owoc zamknął swoje mięsiste ścianki wokół penisa Elia, pozwalając mu odpłynąć w wyobrażenie o jędrnych pośladkach Olivera. To uczucie wstydu zmieszanego z pożądaniem, wypisane na jego twarzy, gdy patrzył, jak Oliver bierze do ręki owoc wypełniony spermą, a potem go zjada, wolno, z namaszczeniem, delektując się jego smakiem. Od tamtej pory powtarzali to wiele razy. Brzoskwinia stała się symbolem tego lata i uczucia, które ich połączyło.  
Wydrążywszy pestkę, Oliver sunął owocem po ciele Elia, zataczając delikatne kręgi wokół sutków, pępka, wzdłuż linii żeber. Potem tę samą trasę pokonywał językiem, delektując się aksamitną gładkością skóry kochanka i upojnym zapachem owocu zmieszanego z potem i wonią pożądania. Potem znowu sięgał po owoc i delikatnie nasadzał go na żołądź Elia i pieścił ją, wykonując brzoskwinią posuwiste okrężne ruchy, patrząc, jak wszystkie mięśnie jego ciała napinają się i drgają w oczekiwaniu. W końcu Elio z jękiem odrzucał głowę do tyłu, a Oliver upuszczał zmasakrowany owoc na podłogę i raz po raz brał całą długość Elia głęboko w usta, pozwalając wartkiemu strumieniowi spermy trysnąć w gardło niemal do zachłyśnięcia.

– Jesteś moim brzoskwiniowym chłopcem – szeptał, otaczając Elia ramionami i wtulając nos w spocone loki na jego karku. Chciał na zawsze zapamiętać zapach tamtego popołudnia. Elio zaś odwracał się ku niemu, obejmując jego twarz swoimi szczupłymi dłońmi, i z błąkającym się w kąciakach ust uśmiechem, mówił:  
– „W tej samej chwili, kiedy łyk nasienia pomieszany z cząstkami brzoskwini dotknął mego podniebienia, zadrżałem, czując, że się we mnie dzieje coś niezwykłego. Owładnęła mną rozkoszna słodycz. Sprawiła, że w jednej chwili koleje życia stały mi się obojętne, klęski jako błahe, krótkość złudna. Cofam się myślą do chwili, w której wypiłem pierwszą jego kroplę. I nagle wspomnienie zjawiło mi się. Ten smak to była sperma Elia”.  
Oliver spoglądał wyczekująco w jego niebieskie oczy, nie będąc pewny, czy Elio mówi coś od siebie, czy też przywołuje czyjeś słowa.  
– To Proust – wyjaśnił, sunąc palcami po jego ramieniu i błądząc gdzieś daleko myślami. – Parafrazuję dla ciebie Prousta, bo chcę być twoją brzoskwiniową magdalenką. Gdy nic nie zostanie z naszej przeszłości, na tym smaku i zapachu zbudujesz wspomnienie o mnie.

Koła pociągu toczyły się z jednostajnym stukotem. Czas płynął, i wkrótce Oliver, sam nie wiedząc jak i kiedy, znalazł się w samolocie.  
I dopiero gdy maszyna oderwała się od ziemi, a kapitan podał godzinę lądowania w Nowym Jorku, zrozumiał, że to naprawdę się stało. Zostawił Elia.

Na godzinę przed lądowaniem Oliver poczłapał do łazienki i ciężko oparł się o drzwi. Przyjrzał się opuchniętej, zmęczonej twarzy w lustrze. Czy było widać, że płakał? Helen miała wyjechać po niego na lotnisko. Nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek zauważyła. Bał się swojej własnej reakcji, gdy ją zobaczy. Dotychczasowe życie wydawało mu się takie obce!  
Odkręcił kran i wepchnął głowę pod zimny strumyk wody.

– Oliver, Oliver! – długonoga postawna blondynka machała do niego radośnie, przepychając się w tłumie osób oczekujących ma pasażerów jego lotu. Helen. Brązowe oczy za oprawkami okularów, smukły klasyczny nos, włosy związane w wysoki kucyk. Odmachał jej w odpowiedzi i ruszył w kierunku taśmy wiodącej ku wyjściu. Czuł, jak serce wali mu mocno w piersi. W ustach nie miał ani grama śliny.  
– Olli! – Helen zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona i na chwilę przywarła do niego całym ciałem. Potem odchyliła się nieznacznie i potoczyła wzrokiem po jego twarzy. – Ale się opaliłeś! Brązowy jak jakiś włoski gigolo! – Puściła mu oczko i uszczypnęła go w policzek.  
Gdyby tylko wiedziała. Gdyby mogła się domyślać, jak daleko myślami był teraz od jej osoby, od jakiejkolwiek kobiety, whatever.  
„Elio, Elio, Elio” – krzyczał jego umysł w jakimś wewnętrznym proteście. Przed oczami zaczęły mu migać plamki. Musiał przystanąć i wziąć głęboki wdech. A potem jeszcze jeden.  
Helen poklepała go czule po ręce.  
– Zmęczony jesteś. Musisz się porządnie wyspać. A potem mi wszystko opowiesz! – dodała z ożywieniem.  
Westchnął. Już się bał.  
– No tak, padam na twarz. I marzę o długiej kąpieli. Jedźmy do domu – powiedział, ignorując własne myśli.  
Helen wzięła go za rękę. Ruszyli na parking.

 *******  
Decyzja o ślubie zapadła na początku grudnia. Siedzieli w dużej jasnej jadalni rodziców Helen w White Plains, przez okno wpadał niepewny promyk zimowego słońca. Szczęk sztućców, delikatne stuknięcia filiżanek odstawianych na spodki, muzyka klasyczna sącząca się z radia. Spokojne leniwe popołudnie.

Thomas, ojciec Helen, zabawiał ich historyjkami o klientach, którzy przychodzili do jego księgarni, najczęściej w poszukiwaniu prezentów dla dzieci swoich lub cudzych, i wykazywali się całkowitą literacką ignorancją i indolencją.  
– Najgorsze jest to, że oni się nawet tego nie wstydzą! – grzmiał Thomas, a jego potężne ciało aż trzęsło się od wewnętrznego gniewu – Banda ignorantów! Gdzie się podziali ci oczytani studenci, których kiedyś widywałem na każdym rogu z książką wystającą z kieszeni spodni.  
\- My nimi jesteśmy, tatku – roześmiała się na to Helen, obejmując ramieniem Olivera. – Całe życie spędzamy na czytaniu, recenzowaniu i pisaniu książek, czyż nie?  
Helen była doktorantką na NYU, specjalizowała się w literaturze Holokaustu. Jej najbliżsi zdążyli wyjechać z Polski w drugiej połowie lat 30., ale znaczna część dalszej rodziny zginęła w Oświęcimiu. Helen była bardzo oddana swojej pracy i zajebiście dobra w tym co robiła. Oliver zawsze podziwiał konsekwencję i upór, z jakimi dążyła do wyznaczonych sobie celów.  
– Tak jest! – Thomas z namaszczeniem pokiwał głową. – I takich więcej nam tu trzeba! Obyście nie zwlekali zbyt długo z rozmnażaniem! – dodał, wpadając w nieco histeryczne prestissimo. Ale matka Helen wykorzystała ten moment i z szerokim spokojnym uśmiechem zapytała:  
– A tak przy okazji, kiedy wreszcie weźmiecie ten ślub, hmm?

Oliver spotykał się z Helen od liceum. Lubił jej towarzystwo i w pewnym sensie po prostu do niego przywykł. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że zaangażowanie Helen w ten związek znacząco przewyższa jego własne. Helen była dobra i cierpliwa, miała w sobie dużo wewnętrznego spokoju i jeszcze więcej zdrowego rozsądku. Poza tym świetnie gotowała, jak zresztą wszyscy w jej rodzinie. Odkąd przeprowadziła się do mieszkanka Olivera, udostępnianego doktorantom przez uniwersytet, prowadziła ich maleńkie gospodarstwo domowe żelazną kobiecą ręką. Z podłogi zniknęły skarpetki, ze zlewu brudne naczynia. W oknach pojawiły się kwiaty, a wieczorami z kuchni nadpływały smakowite zapachy. Życie z Helen miało ustalony, przewidywalny rytm i takiż kierunek.

Dlatego Oliver nie zdziwił się szczególnie, gdy usłyszał, jak Helen odpowiada matce:  
– Myśleliśmy, żeby pobrać się na wiosnę. Prawda, Olli?  
– Tak, wiosną – przytaknął mechanicznie i uśmiechnął się do Helen, która właśnie utonęła w ramionach podekscytowanej wieścią matki. Ale po chwili zaczęło do niego docierać głębsze znaczenie tej deklaracji. Ślub, małżeństwo, pobierzemy się wiosną… Słowa napływały do niego z wolna i nabierały kształtów i znaczeń. Ma wziąć ślub… ale…

– Kochanie, zrób trochę głośniej! Jak ja lubię ten utwór, jest taki zabawny! – wykrzyknęła nagle entuzjastycznie matka Helen. Thomas przechylił się w stronę radia i pokręcił gałką. Pokój wypełniły dźwięki. Lekkie, pospieszne, umykające gdzieś pod sufit jakby w swawolnych podskokach.  
– To sonatina biurokratyczna Satie’go… – szepnął skonfundowany Oliwer i poczuł, jak fala wspomnień uderza w niego z potężną siłą i chwyta go za gardło. Nawet nie musiał zamykać oczu, by zobaczyć ten obraz. Półnagie ciało Elia pochylone nad pianinem, łuk jego pleców, drobne ramiona i delikatne dłonie o długich szczupłych palcach przemykające po klawiszach, brązowe loki opadające co i rusz na czoło.

– Czy wiesz, jak seksownie wyglądasz, gdy grasz? – mówił mu, pożerając go najpierw wzrokiem, a potem już całkiem fizycznie, pospiesznym ruchem zsuwając z niego dżinsowe krótkie szorty, nisko opuszczone na biodrach – jedyne co nosił na sobie w tamte upalne dni – uwalniając jego nabrzmiałego penisa i biorąc go zachłannie do ust, wtulając twarz w ciemne, miękkie włosy łonowe, przesuwając rękami po wąskich chłopięcych biodrach. Elio opierał się lekko o pianino, ostrożnie, z respektem typowym dla muzyków, którym wpojono szacunek do instrumentów. Palce Elia błądzące w jego włosach, jego ciche pojękiwania i przyspieszony oddech, drganie jego członka w jego ustach… Niczym nieskrępowana wyobraźnia Satiego z pewnością przyklasnęłaby takiemu tłu dla jego kompozycji.  
– Polubiłby te nasze gymnopedie – zaśmiał się Elio, siadając nago na stołeczku przy pianinie z włosami w nieładzie i rumieńcami na policzkach tuż po tym, jak się kochali – choć uprawiamy taniec zdecydowanie bardziej erotyczny, niż wojenny – dodał z błyskiem w oku. – Jestem jednak pewien, że ktoś, kto sparodiował Marsz żałobny Chopina, łatwo by nam to wybaczył.

Elio, Elio, Elio… spojrzenie zielonych oczu spod długich ciemnych rzęs, gdy pochylił się nad nim wtedy, by go pocałować w czoło. Elio oplótł jego szyję ramionami, wtulając policzek w zagłębienie szyi Olivera, a ten jednym szybkim ruchem podniósł go i poniósł po schodach, chichoczącego i oplatającego jego pośladki długimi nogami. Drobny elf, zielonooki chochlik, jego własny, najpiękniejszy Ganimedes. Nie wiedział, jak ująć w słowach to wszystko, co do niego czuł. Jeszcze sam dla siebie tego nie nazwał. Wiedział tylko tyle, że w całym swoim dwudziestoczteroletnim życiu nie przeżył jeszcze czegoś takiego. Nikogo tak nie pożądał. W nikim też nie ulokował tak głębokich uczuć.

– Mmm... to się nazywa czuć muzykę. – Usłyszał nagle tuż przy uchu głos Helen. Ostatnie dźwięki sonatiny wybrzmiały chwilę wcześniej. – Uroczy miałeś wyraz twarzy. Chyba będę ci puszczać to w łóżku – dodała, przygryzając zalotnie płatek jego ucha.


	3. Aksamitna chupa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen z zapałem przygotowuje ślub i wesele, tymczasem Oliver wychodzi z szafy, decydując się opowiedzieć o zdarzeniach minionego lata przyjacielowi. Howie rozumie, ale nie szczędzi krytyki. Żadne rozwiązania nie jest tu dobre i Oliver z ciężkim sercem decyduje się zadzwonić do Elia...

**POV: Oliver**

**Nowy Jork, styczeń 1984**

 

_I'm like the glow that you radiate._

(“Noc”, K. K. Baczyński, w przekładzie Billa Jonhstona)

 

Przygotowania do ślubu ruszyły pełną parą. Helen, jak zawsze, okazała się świetną organizatorką i dawała upust swoim licznym talentom – telefonowała, aranżowała, planowała, przekonywała. W efekcie udało jej się namówić zespół Tofa’ah, żeby zagrał na weselu. Pomysł ten wywołał zdziwienie Olivera – o grupie było ostatnio głośno, bo dziewczyny stworzyły pierwszy w historii ortodoksyjny żydowski zespół kobiecy i właśnie nagrywały pierwszą płytę.

 – Ale my nawet nie jesteśmy szczególnie praktykujący – zaoponował lekko Oliver – Czy to nie będzie dziwaczne?  
– Och, chyba nie masz nic przeciwko dobrej klezmerskiej muzyce, Olli – Helen uśmiechnęła się tylko, widząc jego pełną zwątpienia minę. – Tofa’ah od razu przyszły mi do głowy, bo znam dobrze Dvorę Belenki. Jest ich flecistką. Gdy byłeś we Włoszech, odwiedziłam ją w studiu nagrań i byłam pod wrażeniem tego, co dziewczyny muzycznie potrafią. Zobaczysz, ten ich album, The Joyus Song, będzie wydarzeniem!

 Oliver miał na ten temat własne zdanie, ale nie miał ochoty się sprzeczać. Z rosnącym niepokojem uzmysławiał sobie natomiast, że nie potrafi się zmusić do zaangażowania w przygotowania. Było trochę tak, jakby zaakceptował ślub jako coś, co jest od dawna nieuchronne i czekał, aż zdarzenie stanie się faktem. Chyba nawet nie miał dość energii, by udawać, że jest inaczej.

 – Dobra, zdaję się na twój gust! – wzniósł ręce w geście poddania. Przez następne dni już w całkowitym milczeniu obserwował, jak Helen dokonuje kolejnych drobiazgowych ustaleń. Ślub w synagodze czy w ogrodzie? Chuppa aksamitna czy jedwabna? Jako danie główne gęś czy indyczka, a może po prostu kurczak w pomarańczach…?

 W którymś momencie tego zamieszania uświadomił sobie, że musi powiadomić Perlmanów. W te letnie tygodnie, które spędził w ich domu okazali mu wiele troski, wypytywali o życiowe plany, interesowali się jego karierą. Nie może teraz tak po prostu się ożenić i nawet nie dać znaku życia. Może nawet powinien zaprosić ich na ślub? Nie – wzdrygnął się z niechęcią – to byłoby jak profanacja. Pytanie, który ze związków by sprofanował? – roześmiał się gorzko na samą myśl.  – Ten z kobietą, którą latami kochał i z którą planował przyszłość, czy ten z chłopakiem, trwający ledwie dwa tygodnie, ale nakazujący przewartościować i nazwać od nowa dosłownie wszystko?

*******

Późnym wieczorem umówił się na piwo ze swoim kumplem Howiem.  
Obaj już sporo wypili i w którymś momencie Oliverowi rozwiązał się język. Nie żeby bardzo z tym walczył. Od jakiegoś czasu czuł, że jeśli komuś w końcu nie opowie o tym, co wydarzyło się latem, coś potężnego w nim eksploduje, raniąc wszystkich dokoła. Wybrał Howiego, bo znali się od dzieciństwa. Ich ojcowie wykładali filozofię na NYU i Oliver zawsze mógł liczyć na zrozumienie Howiego, gdy ojciec raczył go wywodem z metafizyki powszedniości po każdym zbyt późnym powrocie do domu. Jaka jest ontyczna wykładnia młotka zakomunikowana w wypowiedzi „Trzonek młotka się złamał”? Młotek jest bezużyteczny!  – tylko Howie rozumiał te dziwactwa i potrafił się z nich śmiać.

Teraz też cierpliwie słuchał jego opowieści, tylko raz czy drugi unosząc brwi. Oliver niczego nie pominął, ale też niczego nie ubarwił w tej historii. Sam sobie się dziwił, jak bardzo potrzebował, by ktoś inny mógł spojrzeć na wszystkie te zdarzenia, scena po scenie, dzięki czemu on sam nie tylko zrzuci z siebie ciężar tajemnicy, ale też spojrzy na wszystko cudzymi oczami, z zapożyczonym być może na chwilę dystansem.

– No, chłopie, nieźle sobie nagrabiłeś – Howie podsumował oględnie to, co usłyszał. –  Czy Perlmanowie w ogóle załapali, że dymasz ich chłopaka? – dodał, zakładając ręce na piersi i wpatrując się w Olivera z nieodgadnioną miną. Siedzieli w zatłoczonym pubie w Morningside Heights i ledwo słyszeli siebie nawzajem, a mimo to Oliver syknął odruchowo:  
– Ciszej, do cholery. Nie musisz tego od razu rozgłaszać całemu światu.

– Spoko, stary, nic nie bój. Przetrawiam po prostu nowinę, że kręcą cię nieletni chłopcy.

Oliver skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie kręcą. Elio… z nim to było coś szczególnego, wyjątkowego, bez znaczenia było, ile konkretnie ma lat, 17 czy 19.  
– Ale zgodnie z prawem…  
– … wszystko było w porządku – uciął Oliver. – We Włoszech wiek zgody wynosi 14 lat. A skoro pytasz o Perlmanów, to owszem, wiedzieli doskonale od samego początku. Oboje. Elio jest jedynakiem. Nic im nie mogło umknąć, czytają w nim jak w otwartej książce.

– Powiedzieli ci, że wiedzą? Czy sam się domyśliłeś? – W głosie Howiego pobrzmiewało autentyczne zaciekawienie. Wynikało ono zapewne z faktu, że oni obaj mieli ojców, którzy nigdy nie puściliby płazem takiego zachowania, o zaakceptowaniu go nawet nie wspominając. Oliver wyobraził sobie scenkę przy śniadaniu – gdyby to on, Oliver na oczach ojca sadowił się z najwyższą ostrożnością na krześle, by nie urazić obolałego po nocnych igraszkach tyłka, ten z pewnością by go z miejsca spoliczkował, a potem kto wie, może nawet wysłał do poprawczaka. A Elio? Skrzywił się lekko siadając, a potem jeszcze ze trzy razy poprawiał pozycję na krześle, co widząc matka i ojciec tylko z uśmiechem wymienili spojrzenia. Pamiętał, że Annella poklepała wtedy syna pokrzepiająco po ramieniu. No i ta późniejsza rozmowa z Samuelem. Tuż przed ich wycieczką do Rzymu, kiedy Perlamnowie sami zaproponowali, by Elio pojechał wraz z nim. – „Jeśli pragniesz być z moim synem, to bądź. Wiem, że on teraz tylko o tym marzy”.

– Sami wsadzili ci go na kutasa, bo wiedzieli, że ich syn właśnie tego chce? – Howie nie krył zdumienia. Mógł być synem filozofa, ale pewne rzeczy nie śniły się nawet jemu.

– Howie, ogarnij język, dobra? – syknął Oliver. Nie chciał i nie potrafił rozmawiać o Eliu w taki sposób, w jaki czasem oceniali z Howiem studentki przechodzące pod oknami ich pracowni. Prostacko, dość wulgarnie, choć zawsze z przymrużeniem oka. – Profesor Perlman odbył ze mną naprawdę długą, poważną rozmowę. Pytał, jakie mam zamiary, czy zdaję sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Elio jest zaangażowany. Chciał mieć pewność, że go nie skrzywdzę.

– A ty mimo to go skrzywdziłeś.  – powiedział Howie z wyraźnym sarkazmem i Oliver poczuł, jakby mu ktoś przywalił z zaskoczenia. – Pozwoliłeś temu chłopcu się w sobie zakochać. Pozwoliłeś mu uwierzyć, że jest dla ciebie kimś wyjątkowym, może jedynym, a potem po prostu zwiałeś. I teraz mościsz się w małżeńskim gniazdku.

Oliver zwiesił głowę. Policzki płonęły mu żywą czerwienią, czuł, jak pali go cała szyja, a kałuże potu rozlewają się pod pachami.

– No ale co ja, kurwa mogłem zrobić? Musiałem tutaj wrócić. Moje życie z Eliem nigdy nie miało przyszłości – wydusił z siebie, wiedząc doskonale, jak żałośnie brzmi.

Milczeli. Czy było coś do dodania? W końcu wypowiedziane słowa rozmyły się w knajpianym gwarze. Oliver poczuł, że coś się w nim zapada, wiotczeje. Osunął się na kanapie i przymknął oczy. Zerknął na zegarek i uznał, że to już czas. W drodze do domu zadzwoni do B.

*******

Na zewnątrz padał śnieg. Duże białe płatki o nierównych brzegach kładły się na wełnianym płaszczu Olivera, gdy szybkim korkiem przemierzał kolejne przecznice. Chciał przewietrzyć głowę, nim zadzwoni. Nie zamierzał rozmawiać z Eliem, nie będąc do końca trzeźwym. Musiał zapamiętać każde słowo, zarejestrować każdy oddech, szept, westchnienie. Tutaj w NY dochodziła północ. W B. pewnie szykowali się do kolacji.

Wciągnął w płuca jeszcze jeden haust zimnego nocnego powietrza i zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył drzwi budki telefonicznej. Wysupłał z kieszeni garść żetonów i ułożył je w kilku rzędach na półeczce kabiny. Przymknął oczy.

Odebrał Samuel.

– Oliver! _Che bella sorpresa_! – usłyszał serdeczny, ciepły głos w słuchawce. – Co słychać, chłopcze? Jak tam twoje badania nad dziedzictwem i lokalnymi wymiarami pamięci? – profesor Perlman miał doskonałą pamięć. I kochał mówić. Przez ładnych kilka minut wypytywał go o szczegóły pracy i egzaminów, nie dając szansy na zmianę tematu. Nagle Oliver usłyszał w tle natarczywy szept Annelli, i Samuel zamilkł.

– No dobrze  – odchrząknął. – To ja może przełączę cię do Elia, pogadacie sobie, chłopcy.  
Oliver nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć, nawet nie napomknął o ślubie. Usłyszał trzaski w słuchawce. A potem głos. Ten głos.

– Oliver…? Elio…

Tyle było czułości w jego głosie, tyle nieumiejętnie skrywanej chłopięcej radości, tyle nadziei i tęsknoty! Oliver ciężko oparł się plecami o obdrapaną ściankę z pleksiglasu. Nie był pewien, czy zdoła coś powiedzieć. I co to będą za słowa. Czy udźwignie tę dramę, która właśnie teraz rozgrywa się w jego własnym życiu, do tej pory dość zwyczajnym, stabilnym, żeby nie rzecz banalnym?

Powinien opowiedzieć Eliowi o wszystkich tych nocach, kiedy wystarczyła jedna mała myśl o jego nagim ciele, by pobudzić go do niemożliwości i nie pozwolić zasnąć. Powiedzieć, że żałuje, że on też nie zabrał jakiegoś fragmentu jego garderoby. Niechby to był nawet ten t-shirt z Talking Heads – gdyby go ktoś pytał, powiedziałby, że zaplątał się przypadkiem podczas pakowania. Chciałby czuć zapach tej koszulki, masturbując się, może znalazłby nawet na niej krople krwi Elia, która tamtego pamiętnego dnia pociekła mu z nosa, z emocji i podniecenia, doprowadzając Olivera do stanu wręcz ekstatycznego. Całował wówczas jego stopy z taką czułością i tkliwością jakby smukłe rozpalone ciało Elia było najwyższym sacrum, najcenniejszym archeologicznym wykopaliskiem, które w ciszy kontemplujesz nabożnie, oddając mu cześć.

Czy powinien to powiedzieć temu ukochanemu cudownemu chłopcu po drugiej stronie słuchawki? Czy to sprawiłoby, że mógłby zatrzymać go w swoim życiu, tutaj, po drugiej stronie świata, wśród tylu nieuchronnie zamkniętych i dawno zadecydowanych spraw.

– Elio, Elio, Elio… – usłyszał go, jak szepcze łagodnie do słuchawki. „Nazwij mnie swoim imieniem, a ja nazwę cię swoim” – przywołał bezwiednie to zdanie, które było ich tajemnym ślubowaniem, choć przecież nigdy niczego sobie nie obiecywali. W tamte noce tyle razy szeptał z czułością swoje własne imię, wsuwając się delikatnie, precyzyjnie, uporczywie w ciało Elia i tyle razy słyszał jego imię wykrzykiwane z mocą w przestrzeń spowitego ciemnością pokoju, gdy to Elio wchodził w niego z nieokiełznaną radością, dzikością, swawolą, niczym rozochocony winem i upałem Bachus w wianku ze stokrotek, który Oliver uplótł mu pewnego razu i wsunął na brązowe loki, pół żartem, pół serio.

– Oliver, Oliver, Oliver… – wyszeptał więc w odpowiedzi, z równą czułością, tęsknotą i pożądaniem. A potem westchnął raz jeszcze, głęboko, zupełnie jakby miał za chwilę zanurzyć się pod wodę, nie mając pewności, jak długo przyjdzie mu płynąć.

I powiedział to wszystko. O ślubie, Helen, zapisanej dawno przyszłości.

A potem dodał:

– Pamiętam wszystko.

Ale czy to mogło cokolwiek zmienić?

 

 

 

 


	4. Wykorzystanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po rozmowie telefonicznej z Oliverem Elio jest obezwładniony poczuciem straty. Zaszywa się w swoim pokoju i tygodniami nie chce z niego wyjść. Psychiatra twierdzi, że Elio został wykorzystany przez starszego od siebie mężczyznę i powinien odciąć się od myślenia o Oliverze jako miłości swojego życia. Annella Perlman szuka pomocy zgodnie z własną kobiecą intuicją i dzwoni do... Marzii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opowieść ta żyje w mojej głowie i nie chce się skończyć. W każdym razie nie na czterech rozdziałach, jak pierwotnie planowałam. Będzie więc ich więcej, a ile dokładnie - zobaczymy :)

**POV: Elio**

**Mediolan. Luty - marzec 1984**

 

_Listening to the sound of my tears_

(“Total Eclipse of the Heart”, cover Sleeping at Last)

 

Po ostatniej rozmowie telefonicznej z Oliverem przez całe tygodnie budził się nocami, gwałtownie wyrywany ze snu. Przez chwilę, nim świadomość zdążyła przedrzeć się do wszystkich komórek mózgu, cieszył się, że się obudził, że to był tylko sen, w którym tracił Olivera. Potem rzeczywistość nokautowała go ponownie. Opadał na poduszkę i do rana przewracał się w pościeli, nie potrafiąc odgonić ciemnych myśli. Świt zastawał go z podkrążonymi oczami, bladego, obolałego, bez sił i chęci do życia.  
Od czasu do czasu dobiegały go z sąsiedniego pokoju strzępki rozmów rodziców.  
– Nic na to nie poradzisz, Annello – mówił ojciec spokojnym tonem. – Twój mały Elly-Belly się zakochał. Najwyraźniej pierwszy raz w życiu. I to ze wzajemnością – Przerwał na chwilę, żeby zaciągnąć się papierosem. – Widziałem, jak Oliver na niego patrzył. Jak na najcenniejszy skarb.  
– Nigdy nie wątpiłam w uczucia Olivera – westchnęła matka. – Ale wiadomo było od samego początku, że to nie ma przyszłości. Mam teraz trochę żalu do niego, że jednak nie zachował się dojrzalej i nie powstrzymał Elia przed zaangażowaniem się.  
Ojciec roześmiał się z goryczą.  
– Powstrzymać Elia, mia bella? Czy ty widziałaś, co się z nim działo? Ledwo mógł wysiedzieć z nami przy stole bez wskoczenia Oliverowi na… kolana.  
Roześmiał się, ale matka prychnęła z dezaprobatą.  
– A teraz ma złamane serce. I depresję – powiedziała ze smutkiem. – Bardzo chciałabym mu pomóc, ale nie wiem jak.  
Najwyraźniej nikt ani nic nie mogło mu pomóc.

***  
W końcu zaprowadzili go do lekarza. To właśnie tam, w staromodnie urządzonym gabinecie doktora Bianchetti, w pół leżąc na pikowanym szezlongu, po raz pierwszy usłyszał te okropne słowa. Wykorzystanie. Zostałeś wykorzystany, drogi chłopcze, przez starszego, dojrzalszego od ciebie człowieka. Być może nie celowo, wyraźnie nawet w afekcie, ale jednak. Rozkochał cię w sobie, zaoferował ci niebo, a potem brutalnie je odebrał. Zadał ci ból dwukrotnie. Pierwszy raz, uciekając fizycznie. Drugi raz – przyznając się do kłamstwa, oszustwa, udawania kogoś, kim nie jest.  
Doktor Bianchetti wygłosił tę opinię, wolno kiwając siwowłosą głową i świdrując Elia spojrzeniem krecich oczek. Najwyraźniej chciał, by zabrzmiało to jak jakaś prawda objawiona, odwieczna mądrość, dawno udowodniona teza.  
Ale Elio nie zamierzał jej przyjąć.  
– Oliver nie udawał – zaprotestował. – Po prostu nie zdążyliśmy… nie porozmawialiśmy o jego życiu tam, w Stanach. Skupiliśmy się na tym, co było między nami, tu i teraz, nie było czasu…  
Doktor Bianchetti uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, jakby dokładnie właśnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.  
– Zaprzeczenie to normalna reakcja w sytuacji, która ci się przydarzyła. Zaangażowałeś się, dałeś siebie, byłeś szczery w swoim uczuciu. Naturalnym jest, że chcesz wierzyć w prawdziwość waszej relacji.  
– Ona była prawdziwa. – Elio gwałtownie się wyprostował. Obrzucił lekarza długim, ponurym spojrzeniem. Nie podobało mu się to, co insynuował. To prawda, że został zraniony. I oczywiście potrzebował pomocy, bo poczucie straty zupełnie go obezwładniło. Ale czy miało się to odbyć poprzez odrzucenie jedynego, co mu zostało? Uczucia, którym został obdarzony? Czy nie potrafiąc fizycznie zatrzymać Olivera, nie mógł zachować choć tego?  
Uznał, że nie ma sensu mówić Bianchettiemu nic więcej. Nie będzie szargać tego, co jest mu drogie. Nawet za cenę bolesnych, nieprzespanych nocy. Zachowa nietknięty w swojej pamięci każdy fragment wspomnienia ich wspólnych chwil z Oliverem, nie pozwoli, by osiadł na nich kurz czasu, będzie je polerował skrupulatnie jak Mafalda, gdy odkurza malutką miotełką gipsowe posążki w gabinecie jego ojca w willi.

Będzie pamiętał wszystko. Na przykład ten dzień, gdy zostali tam sami na całe popołudnie, w zasadzie aż do późnego wieczora.  
– Wiesz, jak to się skończy, prawda? – Oliver puścił do niego oko, a potem pocałował go czule w czoło, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk, który nieustannie się tam błąkał.  
Elio gorliwie pokiwał głową. Oczywiście, że wiedział i nie mógł się doczekać. Z Oliverem chciał spróbować wszystkiego – eksperymentować, eksplorować, sprawdzać własne możliwości. Ufał mu i już się go nie wstydził.  
Obawy miał tylko za pierwszym razem, gdy wciąż nie był przekonany, że Oliver naprawdę go pragnie i traktuje poważnie. Przerażała go myśl, że się wygłupił, odsłaniając się całkowicie. Wtedy, ten jeden jedyny raz, miał ochotę uciec. Ale Oliver go wyczuł i przygwoździł w miejscu, stając w progu jego pokoju, a potem klękając przed nim i biorąc go do ust.  
Od tej chwili Elio chciał wszystkiego, do końca.

Tamtego długiego popołudnia, gdy na wiele godzin mieli willę dla siebie, zarzucił na ramiona rozpiętą koszulę Olivera. I nic więcej. Erekcję miał w zasadzie nieustającą. Z czego był zresztą sztubacko dumny – widział, że Oliver nie może oderwać od niego oczu.  
– Chcę patrzeć, jak sam siebie dotykasz – powiedział ten z rozmarzeniem, opadając na kanapę. – Widok, który mi tu dzisiaj serwujesz rozwala mnie dokumentnie. Jesteś chodzącym seksem, Elio. Gdybym tylko mógł, rżnąłbym cię co chwila.  
Elio nic na to nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie wariacko się masturbował, opadłszy na przeciwległy fotel, z szeroko rozłożonymi nogami i odrzuconą do tyłu głową. Och, był przecież napalonym nastolatkiem, którego podniecała już sama świadomość tego, jak bardzo na kogoś działa i co za chwilę będzie z nim robić.

Niewinna zabawa Elia z samym sobą była tylko wstępem do ekstatycznej seksualnej podróży, którą zaserwowali sobie tamtego popołudnia. Zużyli prawie całą tubkę lubrykatu, i pod wieczór Elio ledwie mógł chodzić. Było tak, jakby ktoś włożył mu między pośladki rozżarzone węgle. Na koniec Oliver położył go na plecach, rozkładając mu szeroko nogi i opierając sobie na ramionach. Pod plecy i krzyż wsunął mu poduszki. Wycisnął żel na dłoń i zaczął masować odbyt Elia. Robił to delikatnie, ale Elio i tak krzywił się z bólu. Jednocześnie nie marzył o niczym innym, jak znowu, po raz kolejny, poczuć Olivera w sobie.  
– Już, już, wchodzę w ciebie, Elly, och… cudooownie – jęczał.  
Dochodząc, krzyczeli obaj. Elio czuł, że świat rozmazuje mu się przed oczami, wszystko było parciem. W końcu poczuł ostatnie pchnięcie, które sprawiło, że na chwilę przestał oddychać. Szczytował tuż po Oliverze.  
Nie był w stanie się podnieść. Powieki nagle stały się ciężkie i nie chciały się unieść. Ciało, lepkie i senne, rozluźniło się i wtopiło w poduszki. Odpływał w oniryczną błogość. Czuł, że Oliver głaska go po policzku, całuje jego ramiona, wtula usta w spocone włosy na karku. I usłyszał, choć nigdy później nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście, jak Oliver mówi, ledwie słyszalnym szeptem: „ja… ja… kocham cię, Elio”. A potem wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do wanny.  
Trzymał się tego wspomnienia, pielęgnował je w myślach. Żadne racjonalne naukowe argumenty nie mogły go wymazać.  
Dlatego teraz spojrzał prosto we współczujące oczy doktora Bianchettiego. Uśmiechnął się prostolinijnie, szczerze.  
– Z całym szacunkiem, panie doktorze – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale wątpię, by zrozumiał pan to, co wydarzyło się między mną a Oliverem.

Ostatecznie sesja zakończyła się wypisaniem recepty na antydepresanty i leki nasenne. Elio wyszedł z gabinetu jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony niż wtedy, gdy do niego wchodził. Z ciężkim sercem wsiadł do fiata matki i osunął się na fotel. Gdy czułym gestem przesunęła palcami po jego włosach, przypomniał sobie tamtą straszną chwilę, gdy przyjechała zabrać go z dworca, a on na uginających się nogach ledwie dowlókł się do jej samochodu. Płakał wtedy przez całą drogę, marząc tylko o tym, by umrzeć, najlepiej natychmiast, żeby nie musieć wracać do miejsca, w którym nie ma już Olivera.

– Mamo – zwrócił teraz ku niej mokre oczy, czując, że się rozkleja, że po tym, jak z takim wysiłkiem nie pozwolił Bianchettiemu odebrać sobie przeświadczenia o miłości Olivera, znowu jest bliski upadku, znowu wątpi. – Tyle razy tamtego lata rozmawiałaś z Oliverem. Czy on coś o mnie ci mówił…? Czy myślisz, że on… że jemu zależało na mnie?  
Matka odwróciła się ku niemu. Ujęła w dłonie jego twarz, ze spokojem spojrzała mu w oczy.  
– Elly, cheri… nie wiem, co Oliver czuje do ciebie teraz. Ale wtedy… wtedy, mon beau, był w tobie zakochany. Bardzo. Wszyscy to widzieliśmy. Ja, tata, dziewczyny. – Annella uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie – Biedna Chiara, zorientowała się ostatnia. Miała klapki na oczach.  
Elio przypomniał sobie Chiarę pędzącą z rozwianym włosem na rowerze za odjeżdżającym autobusem, z nadzieją pożegnania Olivera. Tymczasem oni dwaj patrzyli już tylko na siebie, z głupawymi uśmieszkami osób pijanych szczęściem. Jak młodzi małżonkowie u progu miodowego miesiąca. Na czubku języka wciąż miał to uczucie szczęścia, którym niemal się zachłystywał.  
A teraz Oliver naprawdę się żeni. I to nie on spędzi życie u jego boku.  
Elio zwątpił nagle, czy to uniesie. Wyobraził sobie wszystkie długie, ciemne tygodnie, miesiące i lata, w których nigdy już nie dostrzeże wysokiej barczystej sylwetki i nie dobiegnie go tubalne, nonszalanckie Later!. Nie poczuje na ciele tych wielkich ciepłych dłoni, nie zobaczy niebieskich oczu wpatrujących się w niego o świcie z uwielbieniem i zachwytem.  
Będzie miał tylko książki, muzykę i wspomnienia tamtego lata.

***  
\- Marzia, ma cherie, ca va? – Elio nie był pewien, czy mu się śni, czy matka rzeczywiście wypowiada te słowa. Rozmawia z Marzią? Zdjął z głowy poduszkę, odkopał się z kołdry. Nadstawił uszu.  
– Jest z nim naprawdę źle, martwię się okropnie. – Głos Annelli był przytłumiony, jakby zasłaniała usta ręką, mimo to pełen emocji. – Prawie nie wychodzi z pokoju, je tyle co kot napłakał, i jest taki smutny… och, kochana, byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, gdybyś zechciała… tak, tak, kiedy ci tylko pasuje… bisou zatem, à tantôt!

Rzeczywiście, to była Marzia. Marzia Mourier, którą znał od dziecka i która, tak samo jak on, spędzała każde lato, a czasem i zimowe ferie w B. Burza ciemnych loków, sarnie oczy, drobna, niewysoka sylwetka, melancholijny uśmiech. Była jego rówieśnicą, i podobnie jak on, pochodziła z rodziny, w której mieszało się wiele narodowości. Włoska, hiszpańska i francuska – w jej w przypadku. Ich matki lubiły gawędzić przy kieliszku Vermentino w długie letnie wieczory w ogrodzie willi albo w kawiarni na Piazza del Popo, podczas gdy oni uganiali się na rowerach po okolicy, kąpali w rzece i obserwowali gwiazdy, leżąc w wysokiej trawie. Marzia była zabawna, bystra, dobrze mu się z nią rozmawiało. To ona nauczyła go gwizdać, któregoś wieczoru, gdy przysiedli na starym mostku, tuż przed powrotem do swoich domów, bo było już zbyt ciemno, by dalej wałęsać się wśród drzew. Machali bosymi stopami tuż nad wodą, Elio szukał akceptującego wzroku Marzii i gwizdał cicho, potem głośniej, z zawziętością, nie bacząc na krople śliny rozpryskujące się na boki. Gdy się w końcu nauczył, skakał wokół Marzii, obracając ją wokół siebie i pogwizdując w głos, ona się śmiała, a mostek chargotał i trzeszczał przy każdym ich ruchu. Nazywali potem to miejsce mostkiem Chur-Chut i spędzili tam wiele godzin, śmiejąc się, rozmawiając, a z czasem – milcząc. I nawet gdy nic nie mówili, mieli cudownie kojące poczucie, że się rozumieją, i dobrze im w swoim towarzystwie.

Ale potem, może gdy skończyli 13, może 14 lat, coś się zmieniło, popsuło. Elio poczuł, że wkrada się między nich coś jeszcze, choć sam nie wiedział, co. Atmosfera zgęstniała, stała się bardziej napięta, jakby nagle zaczęli bardzo wyraźnie dostrzegać obecność tego drugiego tuż obok i ważyli słowa i gesty. Czasami Elio podnosił głowę i przyłapywał Marzię na wpatrywaniu się w niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Niewinny dotychczas dotyk – ręka na jego udzie, głowa wsparta na ramieniu – przestały być neutralne. Nie potrafił siebie w tym umiejscowić i to go męczyło, że odczuwa dyskomfort, przy kimś, kogo zawsze uważał za przyjaciela. A że nie wiedział, jak rozwiązać problem, zaczął Marzii unikać. Nie całkiem oczywiście, ale nagle miał mnóstwo wymówek, żeby nie dać się wyciągnąć z domu.  
– Czy wszystko w porządku między tobą a Marzią, mon chou? – sapytała któregoś dnia matka, słysząc jak zamyka drzwi za Marzią i kieruje się do swojego pokoju, zamiast popędzić za nią, jak jeszcze do niedawna, zrywając w biegu kurtkę z wieszaka.  
– Jasne, maman – odparł wtedy ze wzruszeniem ramion, bo też i nie czuł, że kłamie. Było po prostu inaczej.

Później rodzina Mourierów przez dwa sezony nie pojawiła się w B. Kiedy w końcu przyjechali, Marzia była już młodą kobietą, seksowną i zmysłową. Jej szczupła talia, długie kręcone włosy i ujmująca delikatność sprawiały, że uganiały się za nią hordy chłopaków z miasteczka i okolic. Nie było wieczoru, by pod domkiem Mourierów nie przesiadywał jakiś pełen nadziei adorator. Elio, ku własnemu zdumieniu, gładko wszedł w ten nowy układ sił i, tak jak inni chłopcy, zaczął z Marzią sypiać. Żadne z nich głośno nie skomentowało tej zmiany. Nadal było im ze sobą dobrze, choć teraz, zamiast rozmawiać, uprawiali seks. Były co prawda chwile, zwykle tuż po tym, jak wysuwał się z niej i spocony opadał na piasek, trawę, mech, deski starej szopy, czy gdzie tam akurat się kochali, gdy wydawało mu się, że dostrzega w jej oczach łzy. Nigdy jednak dłużej się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Marzia była po prostu pewną stałą. Częścią życia tak oczywistą jak pianka na porannej kawie. Była przyjemnością i słodyczą, którą delektujesz się przez chwilę, aby zaraz potem pędzić do innych spraw. Spraw większych i pilniejszych. Jak spotkanie z Oliverem o północy, które odmieniło jego życie. Przez cały dzień nie mógł wtedy znaleźć sobie miejsca, co chwilę zerkał na zegarek, miał wrażenie, że pulsujące na elektronicznym zegarku cyferki drwią, naigrywają się z niego, uparcie nie chcą się zmieniać i blokują czas. Czekając na Olivera, zanurzał się w ciele Marzii, wypełniał czas jej oddechami, pozwolił, by dotyk jej rąk, ust, języka uśmierzał gorączkę jego ciała. Był taki napalony, taki gotowy! Kładł się na niej i pod nią, brał ją na stojąco i na klęczkach, radio nadawało jakieś senne melodie, upał sączył się z nieba, a on w myślach odliczał sekundy, minuty, godziny.

Tak. Marzia była ukojeniem, spokojem, oczywistością. Pogodnym tłem dla wielkich zdarzeń. W swoim nastoletnim egocentryzmie Elio nie kwapił się przyznać, że to wyłącznie jego perspektywa.  
A teraz Marzia Mourier miała pojawić się tutaj, w tym pokoju, w jego grocie odosobnienia, wedrzeć się do zabarykadowanej twierdzy, do jego zamku na szklanej górze. Co miał z nią robić, co jej powiedzieć? Rzucić w twarz prawdę, tak jak Carlowi, i patrzeć, jak ucieka, speszona? Czy może wpuścić ją tutaj i rżnąć bez słowa przez całą noc z nadzieją seksualnego zatracenia, które przyniesie chwilową ulgę?


	5. Przyjaciele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marzia odwiedza Elia na prośbę jego matki. Sama już dawno chciała z nim porozmawiać. Pospieszne wyznanie miłości tego fatalnego dnia, gdy odjechał Oliver, nie było czymś, co ugruntowałoby ich przyjaźń i pomogło obu złamanym sercom. A Marzia jest rozsądna i nie chce stracić Elia.  
> Spokojna, otwarta rozmowa rozmowa z Marzią sprawi, że Elio ułoży sobie wiele spraw w to marcowe popołudnie. Jest to też moment, który on sam uzna później za swój prawdziwy coming-out.

**POV: Elio**

**Mediolan, koniec marca 1984**

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

(“Total Eclipse of the Heart”, cover Sleeping at Last)

 

– Przyniosłam ci kasety – powiedziała Marzia, stając w drzwiach jego pokoju. Był wyjątkowo pochmurny dzień w końcu marca, od rana deszcz monotonnie stukał w szyby, zupełnie jakby zaraz miała nadejść jesień, a nie rozbuchana włoska wiosna.  
Zanim usłyszał pukanie, Elio leżał na łóżku i gapił się w sufit. Teraz spionizował się częściowo, ale jego przygarbione plecy, zapadnięta klatka piersiowa, opuszczona głowa z kłębowiskiem skołtunionych loków sprawiały, że nadal wyglądał jakby w pół spał. Było to zresztą bliskie prawdy – taki stan ducha towarzyszył mu od wielu tygodni.  
– Pomyślałam, że może znajdziesz na nich jakieś fajne kawałki do transkrybowania – ciągnęła Marzia, rozglądając się po pokoju. – Gdzie twoja gitara? – zapytała.  
– Gdzieś na dole – wzruszył ramionami.

Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio grał. Próbował coś wybrzdąkać, bo od dawna chodził mu po głowie taki kawałek, o którym wiedział, że wystarczy wyciąć basy, nieco go zwolnić i wyciągnąć melodię, by pochwycić tę liryczność, którą w nim słyszał, ale… nie miał siły. Sięgał po zeszyt, ale gdy tylko zaczynał pisać nuty, ręka robiła się ciężka, głowa mu opadała na pierś i harmonia ulatniała się niepostrzeżenie. Nie było żadnej melodii, tylko dusząca, przygniatająca cisza.  
Na fortepian w ogóle nie mógł patrzeć. Omijał go w jakiejś dziwnej panice, że gdy tylko otworzy klapę, wspomnienia uderzą go z taką siłą, że upadnie i się nie podniesie. Nie reagował więc ani na prośby, ani na (czułe) groźby ze strony matki, by usiadł i coś zagrał. Wiedział, że rodzice są bardzo zmartwieni i mają prawo być źli – w zeszłym roku wydali fortunę na Bosendorfera z 1894 roku o skali 7 3/4 oktawy i liczyli z pewnością na wspaniałe koncerty.

Marzia położyła kasety na biurku zawalonym książkami, które chciał czytać, ale nie czytał i przysiadła obok niego na brzegu łóżka. Milczeli.  
– Wciąż go kochasz – odezwała się po chwili. Nie było to pytanie, raczej stwierdzenie rzeczy oczywistej, tak jasnej i czytelnej, jakby miał to wypisane na czole flamastrem.  
– Powiesz mi, od kiedy? - zapytała, tym razem patrząc na niego spod długich rzęs, jej oczy tonęły w półmroku.  
Domyślał się, co chciała usłyszeć. Wolałaby myśleć, że kochał się z nią, jeszcze nie będąc pewien swoich uczuć do Olivera, ledwie rozważając zainteresowanie jego osobą. Wolałaby myśleć, że tamtego dnia, gdy przez tyle godzin pieścił ją, lizał, rżnął, była dla niego jeśli nie numerem jeden (nie była ani głupia, ani naiwna, wiedziała, że nie jest w niej zakochany), to przynajmniej kimś ważnym, drogim, jedynym w danej chwili. Chciała wierzyć, że wszystko to, co robili na poddaszu należało do niej i że wtedy to ją miał w myślach, nie jego.

Elio wiedział, że Marzia jest w nim zakochana. Nie musiała mu nawet tego mówić tamtego strasznego dnia, gdy wyjechał Oliver. To było takie dobijające, takie niepotrzebne. Żałował, naprawdę głęboko żałował, że nie potrafi odwzajemnić jej uczuć. Jak cudownie byłoby być z kimś, kto go zna od dziecka, akceptuje ze wszystkimi dziwactwami, kto się szczerze o niego troszczy. Być może gdyby nie spotkał Olivera, łudziłby się, że potrafi Marzię pokochać. Ale teraz wiedział, że to niemożliwe.  
Przeraźliwie podle się z tym czuł. Od jakiegoś czasu ciągle dowalał ludziom, którym na nim zależało. Marzii, matce, Carlowi.  
– Wiesz, Elio…  
– Wiem. Jestem żałosny, Marzia. – Nie patrzył na nią. Bał się, że albo on się rozpłacze, albo ona. – Nie musiałaś przychodzić. Wiem, że mama cię o to prosiła, ale naprawdę, nie musiałaś.  
– Ale chciałam. Nie wiedziałam tylko, czy mogę, i kiedy Annella zadzwoniła…  
– Marzia – odwrócił się ku niej i złapał ją raptownie za nadgarstki. Nie wystraszyła się. Patrzyła na niego uważnie, ze spokojem. – Ja… my… ja już tak nie mogę. Między nami nie będzie tak jak wtedy, gdy…  
– Wiem o tym. – przerwała mu. – Wiem, i nie dlatego tu przyszłam. Nie będę cię błagać, żebyś mnie pokochał, Elio. – roześmiała się gorzko. – Chociaż bardzo długo wierzyłam, że któregoś dnia mi się uda. Czekałam pół życia na taki czas jak tamten lipiec, wiesz? Marzyłam o tym, żeby cię mieć fizycznie, cieleśnie, całego dla siebie. – Zapatrzyła się w okno, wiatr unosił firankę tuż nad podłogą rytmicznym falistym ruchem. – U progu ubiegłego lata miałam wrażenie, że dostaję skrzydeł. Zaczęłam nawet ćwiczyć swój podpis jako Marzia Perlman! Haha, ja głupia, głupia! – Śmiała się w głos, ramiona jej się trzęsły, broda drżała. – A potem BUM! Nastał 8 lipca 1983 i wszystko się skończyło, bo pojawił się twój muvi star… Spojrzała na Elia. Nie potrafiłby opisać, ile uczuć malowało się teraz na jej twarzy. – Elly, ty przepadłeś natychmiast, pierwszego dnia. Nic mi nie musisz mówić. Byłam jak radar, rejestrowałam wszystko, każdy twój ruch, gest, spojrzenie. Od razu wiedziałam, że już po nas. Potem już tylko oszukiwałam samą siebie.

Długo siedzieli w ciszy. Elio układał w głowie jakąś odpowiedź, może nawet przemowę, chciał ofiarować Marzii pocieszenie, otuchę, ale pojmował też, że to nie byłoby fair. Nie miał przecież niczego takiego.  
– Marzia – odezwał się w końcu. Ujął jej dłonie i ucałował. – Dziękuję. Dziękuję i przepraszam. Chciałbym powiedzieć ci coś mądrzejszego, ale ja… za mało wiem o tym wszystkim.  
Znowu spuścił głowę, włosy opadły mu na twarz. Odgarnął je niecierpliwie za ucho. – Widzisz? Oto, kim jestem. Rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem, który nigdy nie patrzył dalej niż czubek własnego nosa i sądził, że może mieć wszystko. Zwłaszcza to, czego naprawdę pragnie…  
– No, wiesz, teraz nie tylko ty masz prawo do użalania się nad sobą – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Przynajmniej w tym będziemy we dwoje.

Gdy jakiś czas później do pokoju zajrzała zatroskana Annella, atmosfera zdążyła się nieco oczyścić. Z magnetofonu płynęły dźwięki „Acapulco” Ricchi e Poveri, Elio siedział na dywanie, grzebiąc w koszu z kasetami, a Marzia na łóżku, przeglądając katalog Searsa, który Samuel przywiózł niedawno ze Stanów.  
– Wszystko w porządku, mes chats? – matka posłała w stronę Elia badawcze spojrzenie, po czym uśmiechnęła się do Marzii z wyraźną ulgą. – Mam tu dla was makaroniki – wręczyła im duży talerz z kolorowymi słodkościami.

– Annella jest najwspanialszą mamą na świecie – powiedziała z przekonaniem Marzia, gdy zostali sami. – Nigdy nie spotkałam bardziej wyrozumiałej osoby. To niesamowite, że zaakceptowała wszystko, coście wyprawiali z Oliverem! – Marzia pokręciła głową, a Elio lekko się zaczerwienił. – Swoją drogą, byliście bezwstydni, żeby tak pod nosem rodziców…  
Elio zachichotał nerwowo.  
– Mówiła ci coś na TEN temat? – spytał, zażenowany.  
Marzia wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Nie musiała mówić! Mam oczy i uszy. Swoje widzieli też Chaira, Mafalda, Anchise. Rozmawiałam z nimi.  
– Czyli wszyscy wiedzieli… – Elio zachwycał się przez chwilę tą świadomością. Ludzie WIEDZIELI. Wiedzieli, że on i Oliver są ze sobą, przyjmowali to. Wierzyli w to, co jemu samemu tak często wydawało się niewiarygodne – że ktoś taki jak Oliver pożądał go, adorował, chciał przy sobie mieć.  
Gdy o tym myślał, uśmiech mimowolnie wypłynął mu na usta. Wszyscy WIEDZIELI, a więc być może akceptowali. Może mógłby iść z Oliverem ulicą, trzymając go za rękę, może mógłby tańczyć z nim przytulane w dyskotece, może mogliby oficjalnie mówić innym: „dobranoc, idziemy do NASZEGO pokoju” i nie bać się, że trzaśnięcie drzwi ich zdradzi.

Rozmyślał o tym wszystkim, a Marzia przyglądała mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
– Elio, powiedz, jesteś gejem? – zapytała po chwili.  
Zastanowił się. Właściwie to zastanawiał się nad tym nieustannie od tamtego lata, i ostatnio, gdy Carl go zapytał, był już blisko konkluzji, ale chyba jeszcze się wahał. Teraz poczuł, że sprawa jest jednak dość jasna.  
– No tak, chyba tak – odparł. – Wiem, że mamy dopiero po 17 lat i ciągle jeszcze eksperymentujemy, ale… im dłużej o tym myślę, tym wyraźniej stwierdzam, że dziewczyny jakoś… po prostu… mnie nie kręcą.  
Marzia wybuchnęła śmiechem tak głośnym, że aż zasłoniła usta ręką.  
– Co ty nie powiesz! Pomińmy już milczeniem moją nieszczęsną osobę. Ale te wszystkie polskie laleczki, te Kasie, Małgosie, Agnieszki, z którymi bawiłeś się przez tyle wieczorów w dyskotece i w przebieralniach na plaży?  
– No co? Bardzo fajne dziewczyny. Śliczne i miłe – odparł prostolinijnie Elio. – Byłem nagrzany, one chętne, okazja sama się pojawiała, nic więcej. Ale nigdy potem nie wracałem do tego, co robiliśmy. Do myślenia o ich ciałach… Wiesz o kim za to myślałem, gdy byłem podniecony?  
Marzia wolno pokręciła głową. Zsunęła się z łóżka, oboje siedzieli teraz na podłodze oparci o nie plecami.  
– O dwóch gościach. Chłopaku, który zaczepił mnie kiedyś w Rzymie i niemal pocałował, i o poprzednim doktorancie mojego ojca, który też spędzał u nas lato. Był gejem, i bardzo mu się podobałem. Kręciło mnie, gdy na mnie patrzył. Ale byłem jeszcze zupełnym dzieciakiem, nie było mowy, żebym w to wtedy wszedł. Ale wyobrażałem sobie, że z nim jestem i co razem robimy. Pamiętam uczucie, które temu towarzyszyło, euforię, która narasta i tylko czeka, by jej pozwolić rozlać się po całym ciele, a potem wybuchnąć. Z Oliverem to było właśnie to. Pozwoliłem sobie być właśnie tym, kim przypuszczałem, że jestem. Z nim NAPRAWDĘ przeżyłem to wszystko.

Tamto chłodne marcowe popołudnie, które spędzili z Marzią w jego pokoju, Elio uważał zawsze później za swój prawdziwy coming out. Właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy dostrzegł, jak elementy układanki wskakują na swoje miejsce. Wiedział, że minie jeszcze wiele czasu, nim uda mu się ułożyć cały obrazek, ale zyskał pewność, że ten proces na dobre się rozpoczął. I zawsze gdy o tym później myślał, słyszał w tle głos Angeli Brambati:

 _Acapulco, sdraiati insieme sotto al sole_  
_mentre in Italia sta arrivando Natale_  
_sole, tanto sole…_

Leżysz pod słońcem Acapulco,  
a we Włoszech Boże Narodzenie.  
Zakochujesz się beznadziejnie,  
wystarczy morze, ocean szczęścia,  
podczas gdy inny samolot odlatuje.  
Weź chusteczkę i pożegnajmy się,  
powracając do rzeczywistości.  
Gdy jesteśmy jeszcze tu,  
nie myślimy, kiedy to się skończy.  
Dziś Acapulco, a jutro zupełnie inne życie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zmieniłam miejsce akcji rozdziałów dotyczących Elia z Bordighery w Ligurii (czyli B.) na Mediolan. B. jest nadmorską letniskową miejscowością, do której Perlmanowie jeżdżą na wakacje, mieszkają zaś w Mediolanie. W książce Acimana jest B., ale nie ma Mediolanu, w filmie z kolei nie ma w ogóle B. tylko jest willa w Lombardii, niedaleko Montodine i Cremy :)  
> Marzia jest jedną z moich ulubionych postaci w CMBYN i w fanfikach, w których jej osobowość nabiera jeszcze większego blasku. Świetna dziewczyna i Elio niech się cieszy, że ma ją u swego boku :)


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest portretem Olivera. Opowiada jego historię sprzed poznania Elia. Rzuca światło na jego wybory, decyzje i to, co wydarzyło się latem 1983 roku.

**POV: Oliver**

**Nowy Jork, kwiecień 1984**

Gdybym cię zawrzeć mógł w moich ramionach!  
_Daß ich dich fassen möcht' In diesen Arm!_  
“Ganimed”, J.F. Goethe

 

Kwiecień buchnął feerią barw żonkili i śnieżników oraz zapachem magnolii, które wychylały swoje biało-różowe pączki z każdego zakątka Central Parku. Plac Waszyngtona, który Oliver mijał codziennie w drodze na uniwersytet, okalały z kolei cudownie kwitnące drzewa wiśniowe, ale on widział tylko uśmiechnięte pary. Pocałunki, dotknięcia rąk, czułe spojrzenia. Młodzi chłopcy o gładkich policzkach i śmiejących się oczach, beztroscy studenci, których życie wraz z wiosną nabiera kolorów i intensywności. Przeciskając się przez radosny tłumek młodzieży, obserwował ich, palących w niedbałych pozach, wałęsających się z luźno przerzuconymi przez ramię plecakami albo rozpartych na ławkach, pogrążonych w rozmowie albo w lekturze. Patrzył na nich i widział Elia, który przecież już wkrótce stanie się jednym z przedstawicieli tej rasy, tyczkowatym, nieśmiałym studentem, którego inteligencję, oczytanie, muzyczny talent, poczucie humoru i _joie de vivre_ będą odkrywać nowi ludzie, nowe sympatie, nowe miłości.

Ten widok – drobnego, jasnookiego Elia siedzącego tutaj, w tym żywiołowym gwarze, z walkmanem, plecakiem i naręczem książek, był tak realny, wręcz dotykalny, że Oliver nie mógł się z niego otrząsnąć na długo po wejściu do swojego gabinetu.  
„A gdyby Elio studiował tutaj, w Nowym Jorku?” – usłyszał nagle gdzieś w głębi siebie uporczywe pytanie, ale zdusił je natychmiast, żeby nie zdążyło rozbrzmieć zbyt głośno i rezonować.  
To już nie jego sprawa. To ma już za sobą. Teraz musi skupić się na ślubie. Zaproszenia zostały wysłane, machina ruszyła.

– Ollie! Mówisz, że udało wam się dogadać z Tofa’ah, żeby przygrywały na weselichu, co? – Howie jakby czytał w jego myślach. Wmaszerował właśnie do pokoju dziarskim, energicznym krokiem, zaprzeczającym jego korpulentnej sylwetce pożeracza nowojorskich bajgli.  
– Wesolutko i słodziutko. Cioteczkom się spodoba! – zarechotał, wywracając oczami. – bo ja, jeśli mam być szczery, trochę ubolewam, że Helen nie zostawiła sobie tych miłych Żydóweczek na panieński, a na główną balangę nie ściągnęła Stray Cats. – Howie wygiął się w udawanym riffie i zawył: And the girl on my left is lookin' better every beer. I've given up feeling sorry for myself…!  
– Już widzę starego Shulevitza, jak to wyśpiewuje, trzęsąc siwymi kudłami – Oliver zachichotał, ale uśmiech szybko spełzł mu z twarzy. Myślenie o tym wszystkim - ślubie, weselu, życiu po - powinno być takie właśnie – zabawne, lekkie, optymistyczne. Tymczasem…

Rodzina Helen z tymi jej wszystkimi stryjenkami i wujenkami poupychanymi w małych mieszkankach hrabstwa Wetschester być może nieco przesadnie hołdowała tradycjom, zwłaszcza jak na dzisiejsze czasy, ale zasadniczo tworzyła po prostu barwny kolaż silnych osobowości i ciętych charakterów. Nie było w nich za to ani grama tej hardości i niedostępności, której doświadczał, odkąd pamiętał, we własnym rodzinnym domu. Nawet teraz, gdy wracał tam z rzadka, czuł, że nic się nie zmieniło. Ojciec, mimo lat, nie stracił swej sztywnej, wyprężonej jak struna postury i taki też wciąż pozostawał jego umysł – ostry jak brzytwa, tnący precyzyjnie i boleśnie.  
– Tata chyba mnie nie lubi – już we wczesnym dzieciństwie żalił się matce, wtulony w jej bezpieczne ramiona. Wtedy jeszcze potrafił być z nią blisko, opowiedzieć ze szczegółami o czymś, co mu się przytrafiło w szkole, pożalić się, podąsać przy kubku kakao. Ale ona zawsze tłumaczyła ojca: „Żyje po prostu w swoim filozoficznym świecie”, „Kocha cię, ale kiepski z niego pedagog”, „Wszystkim stawia wysoko poprzeczkę”, „Chce tylko, żebyś był ambitny” i tak dalej. Była nieprzejednana w tej postawie. Trzymała z ojcem wspólny front, mimo że jej łagodna natura z pewnością musiała się z tym kłócić. Może dlatego z czasem przestał jej ufać. Czuł się oszukany.

Gdy wszedł w burzliwy nastoletni wiek, nie było już szans na złagodzenie nieporozumień. Ostre słowa ojca i jego niekończące się filozoficzne wywody rozwścieczały Olivera i raniły do żywego. Nie potrafił pojąć wyższości i pogardy, jaką ten wobec niego przejawiał. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że o nastawieniu ojca zdecydowało jedno zdarzenie, które miało miejsce tuż po szesnastych urodzinach Olivera.

Było Halloween i jeden z kumpli został u niego na noc, po tym, jak skończyli włóczyć się już po okolicy, obżarci zebranymi słodyczami i cudownie upojeni domowym piwem imbirowym, serwowanym hojnie tej nocy przez jedną z mniej frasobliwych matek.  
Skradali się z Mattim po schodach, na górę do pokoju Olivera, usiłując nie narobić hałasu, co było jednak niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że obaj byli przebrani za R2-D2. Ich niezgrabne sylwetki w wielkich kartonach oklejonych kolorowym papierem obijały się o wszystko, a nad głowami klekotały miski ryzykownie umocowane taśmą izolacyjną. „Gwiezdne wojny” miały premierę w maju i tej nocy cała okolica została zasiedlona przez Chewbaccki, Darthów Veiderów i inteligentne droidy. Gdy dotarli w końcu do pokoju, zaczęli ze śmiechem zrywać z siebie części przebrania, aż zostali w samych slipach i skarpetkach.  
– Aaa, moja głowa, co jest do cholery…? – jęknął nagle Oliver. Taśma wkręciła mu się we włosy i nie mógł zdjąć miski z głowy, zaczął więc szamotać się na boki niczym narowisty koń, co nie przynosiło żadnego skutku, stanowiło natomiast widok tak zabawny, że Mattie zwijał się ze śmiechu.  
– No dobra, daj mi to zrobić, głupku – wykrztusił w końcu, gdy udało mu się uspokoić, i podszedł do Olivera. Zabrał się za żmudne wyplątywanie taśmy z jego włosów. Dotyk drobnych palców był subtelny i zaskakująco miły. Po chwili Oliver uzmysłowił sobie, że stoją z Mattim tuż obok siebie prawie nadzy, dotykając się udami i ta myśl okazała się niezwykle przyjemna, tak bardzo, że poczuł, jak gwałtownie twardnieje. Ukradkiem podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Mattie też zerka w dół, prosto w jego krocze, i też ma erekcję, i rozciąga usta w uśmiechu, ale wcale nie złośliwym, tylko… zachwyconym, wyczekującym? To chyba ten uśmiech sprawił, że Oliver w odpowiedzi wsunął rękę w majtki Mattiego i dotknął jego nabrzmiałego członka, który natychmiast wyprężył się i niemal wyskoczył z gatek, które opadły Mattiemu do kostek. Miska z brzdękiem uderzyła o podłogę i potoczyła się pod okno. Oliver objął palcami penisa Mattiego i pozwolił dłoni przesuwać się niespiesznie w górę i w dół. Zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć szeroki, błogi uśmiech Mattiego, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i stanął w nich zaspany ojciec Olivera w piżamie i luźno narzuconym na plecy szlafroku.  
– Co to za hałas… – zaczął i głos uwiązł mu w gardle.  
Oliver i Mattie odskoczyli od siebie w ułamku sekundy, ale ojcu wystarczył rzut oka na tę scenę, by zrozumieć. Przez jedną straszną chwilę stał w miejscu i tylko krew napływała mu do twarzy, a usta zaciskały się w coraz węższą kreskę. Potem rzucił się ku Oliverowi, schwycił go żelaznym uściskiem za nagie ramię i wywlókł, opierającego się, z pokoju.  
– Ty żałosny pedałku – syknął mu prosto do ucha, gdy już byli na dole – ja ci to szybciutko wybiję z głowy! Mój syn nie będzie ciotą.

 

Po tym zdarzeniu nastąpiły długie tygodnie szlabanu, upokarzających komentarzy i niekończących się wykładów. Oliver usiłował argumentować, bronić się, przekonywać, ale wobec ojca był bez szans. Próbował ocalić dla siebie wspomnienie delikatnej skóry Mattiego, jego rozanielonego uśmiechu, ciała, które natarczywie napierało na Olivera, ale wkrótce i to mu odebrano. Ojciec zbrukał dosłownie wszystko, sprawiając, że najdrobniejszy fragment tego wspomnienia wywoływał u Olivera poczucie wstydu i upokorzenia.

Od tamtej pory podejmował niezliczone próby sprostania oczekiwaniom ojca. Świetnie się uczył, był kapitanem szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, przesadnie nie imprezował, znalazł sobie dziewczynę „z dobrego domu”. Mógł przebierać wśród uczelni wyższych, ale zdecydował się na NYU, tak jak ojciec, i podjął tam też pracę jako doktorant. Mimo to czuł, że w jego oczach wciąż nie jest dość dobry i nie zasłużył sobie na miłość. Być może nie zasłuży nigdy.

Uciekł szybko w dorosłe życie z Helen. Ona go doceniała i nie szczędziła serdecznych słów. Nie zadawała też nigdy zbyt wielu pytań o jego relację z ojcem i przyczyny ich wzajemnej wrogości. Kilka razy był bliski tego, by jej wszystko opowiedzieć, ale zaraz się rozmyślał. Rozum podpowiadał mu, że mógłby powiedzieć jej o tym zdarzeniu jako o błahostce sprzed lat, jak o incydencie z okresu eksperymentowania własną seksualnością, może nawet by ją rozśmieszył opisem zdarzenia (wiedział, że dla wszystkich innych byłoby to przekomiczne, idealna anegdota do opowiadania na zakrapianej alkoholem imprezie). Tyle że on sam na wspomnienie tamtej nocy czuł ucisk w krtani i nie umiałby o tym opowiedzieć inaczej jak o traumie. Poza tym bał się, że przywołanie tamtych uczuć sprawi, że demony powrócą i zmuszą go do skonfrontowania się z niewygodną prawdą o sobie samym.  
Grzał się więc ciepłem i poczuciem akceptacji w związku z Helen, mijały lata, a on trwał u jej boku, mając nadzieję, że razem stworzą kochającą rodzinę. Taką, jakiej zawsze mu brakowało. Taką, która znajdzie uznanie w oczach ojca. Szczerze wierzył, że się uda.  
Aż do ostatniego lipca 1983 roku.

Elio był jak uderzenie prosto w twarz. Nokaut. We Włoszech uświadomił sobie, że walka, którą toczył tak długo, jest przegrana. A mimo to przez cztery tygodnie w B. miotał się jeszcze, pełen idiotycznych złudzeń, że może uda mu się jakoś uciec od prawdy, która spadła na niego przecież już pierwszego dnia, gdy uścisnęli sobie ręce na powitanie. „Elio – Oliver, Oliver – Elio”.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. Nie było nikogo, kogo mógłby się poradzić, nikogo, kto znałby jego sekret. Wszyscy odbierali go jako wyluzowanego, pewnego siebie Amerykanina, odnoszącego sukcesy, brylującego w towarzystwie, otwartego i dowcipnego. Tylko rodzice Elia go przejrzeli. Może od początku potrafili spojrzeć na niego oczami swojego syna?  
– Od razu wiedziałem, że jesteś nieśmiały – powiedział mu później Samuel – roztaczałeś wokół nas tę swoją pogodę i niefrasobliwość jak zasłonę dymną.

Pogrywał więc głupawo z Chiarą i z kilkoma innymi lokalnymi dziewczynami, włóczył się samotnie nad rzeką i zapijał rozterki, grywając w mieście w pokera. Ale liczył się tylko Elio, jego uroda, chłopięca żywiołowość, emocjonalność, sztubackość, jego wszystko. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by go nie dotykać – przypadkiem, przelotnie, niby dla żartu – chciał zachować pod palcami pamięć tej jedwabistej jasnej skóry.  
To, że mieli pokoje tuż obok siebie, połączone w dodatku łazienką, było dla Olivera istną torturą. Elio na wyciągnięcie ręki, wystarczyło kilka kroków, by być przy nim, na nim, w nim.

Czasami nocą zakradał się po kryjomu do pokoju Elia i przyglądał mu się, jak śpi. Kontemplował w ciszy smukłe nastoletnie ciało o długich kończynach i gładkiej skórze, jedwabiste skręty włosów na poduszce, i tę twarz – wciąż jeszcze po dziecięcemu delikatną, a jednocześnie już z silnie zarysowaną szczęką i jabłkiem Adama, z harmonijnym prostym nosem i wyrazistymi łukami brwi. Elio był piękny urodą młodego greckiego boga.  
– Elio jak efeb, Elio jak Ganimedes… – szeptał Oliver, przywołując z pamięci wiersz miłosny Goethego – „Oto spływają obłoki / W dół, oto się kłonią /Obłoki ku tęsknej miłości..”  
Którejś nocy zastał Elia śpiącego całkiem nago, z nogami rozrzuconymi na pościeli, i tylko resztką woli powstrzymał się, by nie uklęknąć przy łóżku i nie wziąć go do ust, niech się dzieje co chce. Uciekł jednak spłoszony i długo masturbował się w samotności, w poczuciu winy, nie potrafiąc myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o nagim ciele chłopca śpiącego w sąsiednim pokoju.

A potem było wyznanie Elia i przełomowe dla ich relacji popołudnie spędzone w plenerze Moneta, kiedy to Oliver jasno pojął, że nie da rady dłużej kontrolować zdarzeń. Gdy poczuł na ustach miękkie wargi Elia, a jego drobne, żylaste, gotowe do seksu ciało naparło na niego z pożądaniem i mocą, znalazł się nagle w swoim dziecinnym pokoju w tamtą halloweenową noc i tym razem nie było nikogo, kto by go zatrzymał, nie było nikogo, kto by patrzył, oceniał i drwił. Mógł kochać się ze swoim chłopcem. Podarowano mu dwa rajskie tygodnie, w których stał się sobą sprzed tamtej nocy duchów, bez lęku, wstydu, upokorzenia. Dwa tygodnie, w których zewnętrzny świat był tylko tłem dla nich dwóch: Olivera i Elia, Elia i Olivera, splecionych w jedno, w sanskryckim _tat twam asi_ , zamkniętych w ulotnej chwili lata jak w tęczowej bańce mydlanej unoszącej się nad wzgórzami Ligurii w drżącym magicznym trwaniu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po dwukrotnym obejrzenie cmbyn i przeczytaniu książki nadal nie rozumiałam Olivera. Potrzeba mi było wielu kolejnych powrotów, żeby pojąć, że to on jest tu tą bardziej tragiczną w ludzkim wymiarze postacią. Ciekawa jestem Waszej opinii. Dziękuję za lekturę i wszystkie komentarze!


	7. Efeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta impreza - wieczór kawalerski - okaże się punktem zwrotnym w życiu Olivera. Jego najlepszy kumpel, Howie, dołożył starań, by było to niezapomniane wydarzenie, i bez wątpienia mu się to udało...

**POV: Oliver**

**Nowy Jork, maj 1984**

_Lost in a crazy scheme_  
_That got strapped up in my dream_  
_And now my times run out_  
_What's it all about_ (Bad Brains, 1983)

 

– Martwisz się, że nie dopniemy wszystkiego na czas? – spytała Helen, widząc, że Oliver siedzi z marsową miną przy stole, podpierając brodę rękami. Podeszła i objęła od tyłu jego szerokie bary, wtuliła nos w zagłębienie karku. – Wiem, że to bardzo niedługo, ale już niewiele zostało do zrobienia. Jeszcze tylko samochód, no i florystka, ale rozmawiałam wczoraj z Abigail i okazuje się, że jej siostra stryjeczna prowadzi kwiaciarnię w Scarsdale i przystroi nam wszystko pięknie, i to z dużym rabatem. – Uśmiechnęła się i wgramoliła mu na kolana, oplatając długimi szczupłymi nogami jego masywne uda. – A tata powiedział, że ostatnio klient polecił mu nowo otwartą wypożyczalnię aut, tutaj w White Plains. Mają na stanie pięknego białego Eldorado Biarritza… I co ty na to?  
– Kochana Helen – westchnął głęboko, przyciągając ją do siebie – Jak zawsze obłędna. Jak ty to wszystko ogarniasz, dziewczyno? – Ucałował jej pachnącą konwaliami szyję. Zamruczała w odpowiedzi jak zadowolona kotka i wsunęła palce w jego włosy. – Ale mam wyrzuty sumienia – dodał, gładząc jej plecy pod kaszmirowym sweterkiem – bo sam nie zaplanowałem zbyt wiele. No, może poza kawalerskim – dodał, posyłając jej przepraszający uśmiech. – Mam nadzieję, że chłopaki niczego nie zdemolują.

W gruncie rzeczy to jednak nie on zorganizował wieczór kawalerski, tylko Howie. Jako stały bywalec nowojorskiego klubu CBGB, nieopuszczający żadnego niedzielnego seansu przy Bowery, postawił sobie za punkt honoru, że wieczór kawalerski jego najlepszego kumpla uświetni występem jakaś odjechana postpunkowa grupa, odnosząca sukcesy na nowojorskiej scenie. I że on to wszystko załatwi.  
I rzeczywiście. Na początku maja uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Howie zasiadł za stołem ich uniwersyteckiego mieszkanka, zatarł ręce i kipiąc z dumy, oświadczył:  
– No, będzie się działo! Zagrają Bad Brains, obyś więc, Ollie, nie wyzionął ducha, zanim się hajtniesz, bo tempo mają wścieekliste! Znasz Pay to Cum, nie?  
– O, matko! – Helen aż złapała się za głowę. Koncerty Bad Brains z ich charyzmatycznym wokalistą Paulem „H.R.” Hudsonem słynęły z totalnego szaleństwa i chaosu na scenie. To nie były jej i Olivera klimaty.  
– Facet nazwał swój zespół Bad Brains, bo cierpi na jakieś nietypowe bóle głowy czy coś – przypomniał sobie Oliver. – To ten od czarnego folku, tak? Harcore punk zmiksowany z reagee?  
Howie wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i poklepał po ramieniu Helen, której mina wyrażała w najlepszym razie powątpiewanie.  
– Dajże chłopakowi raz w życiu zaszaleć, Helen, niech posłucha sobie czegoś mocniejszego niż te wasze obrzędowe przyśpiewki. – A tak w ogóle, to bawimy się za tydzień, trzeba dać znać chłopakom – dodał.  
– Co? – wybałuszył oczy Oliver. – Jak to za tydzień? Przecież ślub dopiero w czerwcu?  
– No nie wiem, czy tak „dopiero” – zarechotał Howie. – Dzisiaj mamy 7 maja, a ty musisz mieć jeszcze chwilę, żeby się podnieść do pionu po tej naszej imprezce, nie?  
Puścił oko do Helen, która machnęła tylko ręką. Róbcie sobie co chcecie – mówiły jej oczy. Gdyby wiedziała…

***  
Był to wyjątkowo parny, ciepły wieczór, zupełnie jakby w Nowym Jorku nastał już lipiec, a nie połowa maja. Sprzedawcy wystawili składane krzesła przed swe małe sklepiki i gawędzili z przechodniami, dzieciaki i psy ganiały się w zaułkach uliczek. W powietrzu czuć było nadchodzące lato.

Derek, znajomy Howie’go, pracujący jako dźwiękowiec przy największych nowojorskich imprezach, użyczył im za bezcen prywatną salkę koncertową przy studiu nagrań w Greenwich Village, z zaimprowizowaną sceną i paroma stolikami pod ścianami. Powiedział, że z lokalem graniczy Spiro, bar gejowski, „który chętnie was obsłuży, jeśli zabraknie wam własnych zasobów”. Zabrzmiało to nieco dwuznacznie i Howie, widząc minę Olivera, wybuchnął niepowstrzymanym śmiechem, co z kolei skonfundowało Dereka.  
– Chyba nie jesteście homofobami, co? – zapytał obrażonym tonem, na co Howie zaczął śmiać się jeszcze serdeczniej. Ale Derek nie wyglądał, jakby mu było do śmiechu.  
\- Przestań szczerzyć ryja, Howie, bo z tematu nie ma co się śmiać. Słyszeliście o tym gównie, co krąży teraz po mieście? Tej pladze? AIDS?  
Oliver przypomniał sobie krótki artykuł, jakieś pełne wątpliwości i raczej lekceważące doniesienia, które wyczytał w New York Timesie. AIDS nazwano tam „chorobą gejów” i sugerowano, że sami są sobie winni z powodu rozwiązłego podejścia do związków i imprezowego stylu życia.  
– Ja czytałem – odparł więc z wahaniem. – Ale nie brzmiało mi to, jak ostrzeżenie przed plagą. Raczej jak pogrożenie palcem tym, którzy są niewygodni dla władz.  
Derek wzniósł ręce ku niebu.  
– Bo kurwa są dla nich niewygodni. Ale umierają, umierają ostatnio non stop, spytajcie o dane chłopaków z GMHC. Może i od nich się zaczęło, ale na nich się nie skończy! Ed Koch ani się obejrzy, a sam wyskoczy z szafy z kutasem upstrzonym HIV’em!  
– Ale co dokładnie się dzieje? – zainteresował się Oliver. – Jakie są objawy?  
Derek machnął ręką.  
– Człowieku, to jest kurwa dramat. Zaczyna się od jakiegoś kaszlu czy zapalenia gardła, a potem to już kurwa lawina. Na jajach masz wrzody, srasz pod siebie i się dusisz. Goście zawijają się w klika miesięcy.  
– No ale leczą to jakoś przecież? – Oliver poczuł drobne igiełki niepokoju sunące wzdłuż karku. Ani razu się z Eliem nie zabezpieczyli. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie przyszło im to do głowy. W Europie chyba nikt nie słyszał jeszcze o HIV.  
– Gówno nie leczą – skwitował Derek. – Nie mają czym. Pracują ponoć nad jakąś szczepionką, ale zanim coś wymyślą, połowa moich kumpli będzie wąchać kwiatki od spodu – Obrzucił Olivera i Howiego ponurym spojrzeniem. – Więc nie radzę wam tu do nikogo z mordą wylatywać. I tak już dostają wpierdol.  
– Derek, wyluzuj, chłopie, nie mamy nic do gejów – Howie położył dłoń na ramieniu kumpla w uspokajającym geście. – Spoko chłopaki. Chętnie sobie wypijemy whiskacza w Spiro, jak już nam się znudzi samym polewać.

 

Plan był taki, że Bad Brains zagrają o 20.00 , a potem pałeczkę przejmie DJ, też zresztą narajony przez Dereka.  
– Sam bym chętnie stanął za konsolą, ale mój chłopak zaprosił mnie na kolacyjkę – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A gościu, którego wam dogadałem, też potrafi dać czadu, nie bój nic. No, to szczęśliwego życia, żonkosiu – rzucił na odchodnym do Olivera, puszczając do niego oko.

Z wolna zaczęli schodzić się kumple. Była to przedziwna mieszanka ludzi zewsząd. Z różnych miejsc, szkół, kursów, z rozmaitych etapów życia Olivera. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie mógł zagwarantować nikomu noclegu, zaprosił tylko tych, którzy mieszkali w NYC i na obrzeżach. Ograniczył się też do znajomych, z którymi wciąż miał bezpośredni kontakt – do których telefonował, odwiedzał ich, zapraszał na piwo. Było ich zaskakująco niewielu, uzbierała się raptem dwudziestka.  
– To się nazywa dać kameralny koncert, chłopaki – rzucił ze śmiechem Howie, gdy Bad Brains zaczęli montować instrumenty na scenie i rozglądali się po zgromadzonych w sali gościach.  
– Spoko, stary, ty płacisz, my gramy – skwitował temat H.R. – Rozkręcimy i tę garstkę – machnął ręką w stronę Olivera i jego kumpli. – Nie to, żebym narzekał, że nikt mi nie będzie skakał po łbie. Byłeś, jak graliśmy w CBGB? Na scenie było kurwa tak ciasno, że sadziłem obroty na jednej nodze, a te gnojki robili jeszcze wślizgi spod sceny, aż dziw, że nikogo tam nie stratowano.

Oliver kręcił się między znajomymi, starając się pogadać z każdym, zanim wszystko zagłuszą sceniczne wrzaski H.R. Pierwsze butelki wódki – prawdziwej polskiej wódki – szybko poszły w ruch. Powiedzieć, że Howie był dobrze przygotowany, to nic nie powiedzieć.  
– Człowieku, zacząłem to wszystko gromadzić, jak tylko wyskoczyliście ze ślubem – oświadczył z dumą, odkręcając kolejną butelkę. – Mówię sobie, do diabła, Howie, kto wie, czy sam się kiedyś hajtniesz, baw się tak, jakby to był twój własny kawalerski.  
Schylił się i pogrzebał w jednej z toreb wciśniętych pod krzesło.  
– A tu, przyjacielu, mamy prawdziwą gloriiiję! – pomachał Oliverowi przed nosem przeźroczystą torebeczką z białym proszkiem – Już możesz myśleć, jak mi się kiedyś za to odwdzięczyć!  
– Oszalałeś, Howie? – Oliver aż jęknął. – Przyniosłeś kokę? Weź to schowaj, debilu, chcę wyjść stąd na własnych nogach.  
– Ollie, ty sztywniaku, nie pozwolisz chyba, żeby taki bielutki śnieżek się zmarnował – zachichotał Howie, jak dziecko pokazujące po kryjomu swoje najcenniejsze karty z piłkarzami. – Zasnifujemy sobie kreskę w kibelku i rozkręcimy imprezę! – Powiódł ręką po sali. Chłopaki z Bad Brains sprawdzali ustawienia brzmienia, H.R. ze skrętem zwisającym z ust sprawdzał od przodu, czy słychać jak trzeba. Goście ciągle jeszcze niemrawo przestępowali z nogi na nogę, czekając na uderzenie muzyki. – Popatrz tylko, co za smutasy. W jakich kręgach ty się obracasz, że znasz samych takich przymulonych kolesi?  
– Wypraszam sobie – burknął Oliver, udając obrażonego. – Zresztą, połowa tego zacnego towarzystwa jest ci znana. Kiedyś będziesz właził im w dupę. Sami przyszli biznesmeni, prezesi i prawnicy. Creme de la crème.  
– Nudni aż do porzygu, co? – zarechotał Howie – Muszą władować w siebie jeszcze co najmniej drugie tyle, żeby się rozkręcić.

Oliver pokiwał głową. Z nikim poza Howiem nie był tu bardzo blisko i ta impreza mogła zmierzać donikąd, jeśli nie postara się być bardziej obecny duchem. Boleśnie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo tęskni za Eliem. Chciałby mieć go tutaj, zamknąć w uścisku jego drobne ciało, rozkołysać je w rytm muzyki, ukryć twarz w jego włosach. Cieszyć się wspólnie tą szaloną chwilą, skakać z nim i pogować, trzymać się za ręce. A potem w salwach śmiechu wtoczyć się do kabiny w łazience i wziąć go tam szybko, gwałtownie, i usłyszeć swoje imię, które on wyrzuca z siebie między jednym pchnięciem a drugim.  
Sama ta myśl stawiała go do pionu. „Oto, kim jestem” – pomyślał z goryczą – „złamasem, który chciałby dymać swojego młodocianego kochanka na własnym wieczorze kawalerskim”.  
– Dobra, Howie, Bad Brainsi zaczynają, idziemy pod scenę. A potem spadamy wciągnąć kreseczkę, raz się żyje. – zdecydował Oliver i ruszył w stronę rozbrzmiewającej coraz intensywniej muzyki.

 

H.R. dawał czadu w sobie tylko znany sposób, operując całą barwą głosu od nosowych jęków przez dziki growling, po urywane, skandowane reggae, włączając w to swój dziki sceniczny taniec, któremu porywającej fali nie dało się oprzeć. Sala przestała się opierać, wódka zaczęła krążyć w żyłach, rumieńce wykwitły na policzkach, oczy błyszczały.  
W którymś momencie drzwi sąsiadującego lokalu uchyliły się i ludzie zwabieni muzyką zaczęli przemykać pod scenę. Nikt ich nie wyrzucił. Grono znajomych zdążyło się już zintegrować. Byli w hurraoptymistycznym nastroju pojednania i rozluźnienia, i każda nowa dusza uznawana była za bratnią i radośnie wciągana w wirujący pod sceną ludzki krąg.  
Oliver skakał z wysoko uniesionymi rękami, czując jak alkohol przyjemnie uderza mu do głowy, wirował wokół własnej osi, pozwalając, by tłum („Ale się zrobiło luda” – pomyślał) popychał go raz w prawo, raz w lewo.

W pewnym momencie kątem oka dostrzegł jakąś znajomą sylwetkę. Brązowe kręcone włosy, łuk pleców w białej koszulce. Bezwiednie zaczął dryfować w tamtym kierunku, by przyjrzeć się bliżej. Czuł, jak serce coraz mocniej wali mu w piersi. Serce, głupie serce, tak się dać oszukać, bo nie może to przecież być Elio, Elio daleki, odtrącony i prawie już nierzeczywisty.  
Chłopak miał bardziej niebieskie oczy i nieco jaśniejsze włosy, ale poza tym byli do siebie łudząco podobni. Ta sama delikatność rysów, chłopięca jeszcze budowa ciała, długa smukła szyja, pełne usta.  
Uśmiechnął się, widząc utkwione w nim spojrzenie Olivera i ruszył w jego kierunku, może po prostu zaciekawiony, a może mile połechtany okazanym mu zainteresowaniem.  
– Hej! – zawołał radośnie, gdy stanęli na wprost siebie, odruchowo wycofawszy się wcześniej pod ścianę, żeby nie oberwać od nikogo łokciem. – Czy to twoja kawalerka?  
– Taaa – Oliver wzruszył ramionami, ciągle oszołomiony urodą nieznajomego. „Boże, on nawet papierosa trzyma w taki sam sposób” – pomyślał, obserwując, jak chłopak zaciąga się Lucky Strike’em. – A ty? Co tu właściwie robisz?  
Nie zabrzmiało to miło, co Oliver zauważył, gdy słowa już rozbrzmiały. Chłopak wydawał się jednak niezrażony.  
– Siedzieliśmy ze znajomymi w Spiro – wskazał ruchem głowy na drzwi baru za swoimi plecami – Gdy ktoś powiedział, że w sali obok będą grać Bad Brains i można się wkręcić za darmochę. No to spróbowaliśmy – posłał mu zawadiacki uśmiech, mrużąc oczy.  
Oliver poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Może jednak powinien zwolnić z wódką.  
– Jestem Nash. A ty…? – chłopak wyciągnął rękę. Dłoń była szczupła, o wystających kostkach i długich palcach. Oliver zamknął ją w swojej. Poczuł ciepło i gładkość skóry.  
– Oliver – powiedział niskim gardłowym szeptem.  
Chłopak przysunął się bliżej. Oliver poczuł przyjemny zapach jego perfum, musiały to być perfumy, na pewno nie woda po goleniu, bo młody miał twarz nietkniętą cieniem zarostu.  
– Piękne imię – powiedział, otwarcie taksując całą postać Olivera – i pasuje do ciebie.  
Oliver uśmiechnął się, a Nash położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Oliver zamarł na chwilę, ale nie strącił jej. Czuł, jak palce chłopaka subtelnie przemieszczają się po materiale, w niespiesznym oczekiwaniu.  
– Może zatańczymy? – rzucił Nash, ale wtedy między nimi wystrzeliła ruda głowa Howiego, który lekko się zataczając, schwycił Olivera i pociągnął go za sobą.  
– Ollie, teraz albo nigdy. – rzucił, nie oglądając się za siebie, wlokąc Olivera w stronę łazienek. – Bo zaraz będę tak najebany, że będziemy zlizywać towar z podłogi.

Zamknęli się w jednej z kabin. Tam, wysypawszy kokę na starannie wcześniej wytarte wieko miski ustępowej, wciągnęli każdy swoją ścieżkę w równo podzielonej działce, po pół grama na głowę.  
– Człowieku, to jest naprawdę ekskluziw – westchnął rozanielony Howie, opierając się o drzwi – Nie taki syf jak hera. Tu jest moc!  
Oliver pociągnął nosem. Czuł jak z sekundy na sekundę rozwiewa się wcześniejsze zamroczenie, a ciało wypełnia jasna, czysta energia. Zapragnął tańczyć, skakać, bawić się, rozmawiać, być z innymi. Miał wrażenie, że nagle wszystko stało się proste. Będzie dobrze, dlaczego właściwie miałoby nie być? Jest młody, przystojny, u progu kariery, przed nim całe życie. Ułoży się! I trzeba się bawić!  
– Chodź! – rzucił do Howiego i wypadł z kabiny.  
A potem ruszył prosto ku tamtemu. Ku Nashowi, który z półuśmiechem błąkającym się w kąciakach ust obserwował go spod ściany.

Oliver stanął przed nim, z rękami wepchniętymi głęboko w kieszenie, i po prostu patrzył. Nash odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Wtedy Oliver przysunął się bliżej, opierając jedną rękę o ścianę obok głowy chłopaka. Potem pochylił się i pocałował go.  
Dotyk miękkich, ciepłych ust Nasha i słodko-papierosiany smak jego śliny natychmiast przeniósł go w utracone włoskie lato, do pokoju, za którego oknem kołysały się na wietrze zielone korony drzew, palce Elia błądziły w jego włosach, tak jak teraz palce Nasha, a jego penis napierał na niego równie uparcie i bezwstydnie.  
Całował wolno szyję i kark chłopaka, wsunął ręce pod jego koszulkę i gładził jedwabistą, pokrytą maleńkimi włoskami skórę, wyczuwał pod palcami łopatki, a potem żebra, gdy zjechał rękami na brzuch chłopaka i zaczął rozpinać mu dżinsy.  
– Nie tutaj – szepnął tamten, zatrzymując jego dłonie. – Chodźmy do Spiro.  
Przepychając się między tańczącymi, Oliver słyszał różne głosy, ktoś coś do niego wołał, to chyba był Howie, wrzeszczał coś, próbując przekrzyczeć H.R., który właśnie wkroczył w apogeum swego hardcorowego transu, ale Oliver nie bardzo dbał o to wszystko. W zasadzie to miał to głęboko w dupie. Szedł za Nashem, od czasu ze śmiechem obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając do siebie, żeby go pocałować. Celebrował jedność ze światem i ludzkością. Czuł się zajebiście fajnym facetem, który może zrobić wszystko.

W Spiro było znacznie ciszej. Z głośników sączyła się muzyka, przy stolikach i na kanapach siedziało wiele gejowskich par. Rozmawiali, całowali się, czasami otwarcie pieścili. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na Olivera i Nasha, którzy chichocząc przemknęli obok baru.  
W pustej o tej porze roku szatni na tyłach lokalu Oliver zdarł z Nasha ubranie i desperacko, łapczywie pieścił jego członka, a potem, nawet nie ściągając do końca własnych spodni, wziął go gwałtownie i napastliwie, z dziką radością wsłuchując się w plasknięcia ich spoconych ud.  
To było jak trans, jak całkowite zatracenie, świat rozmazał się w nieregularny kształt, stał się na moment tylko ruchem i oddechem, tak jak wtedy, tak jak teraz, ciało do ciała, współbrzmiące oddechy, jęk, szept, wołanie, wołanie…  
– Oliver, Oliver, Oliver – popłynęły słowa, skąd? Dokąd? Dlaczego?  
– Nieee, to ty jesteś Oliver, haha, dlaczego nazywasz mnie swoim imieniem? – zaśmiał się Nash, odgarniając spocone włosy z czoła i rozglądając się za swoimi gatkami porzuconymi gdzieś na podłodze – Och fuck, to było niezłe. Dawno mnie już nikt tak nie zerżnął.

***  
Oliver zastanawiał się później, czy gdyby nie tych kilka zdjęć, które ktoś zrobił im polaroidem tamtej nocy, miałby cywilną odwagę, by porozmawiać z Helen. Czasami myślał, że tak, bo rozmowa dojrzewała w nim od jakiegoś czasu, a zdarzenia z wieczoru kawalerskiego były tylko zapłonem, który w końcu rozniecił płomień. Innym razem był jednak prawie pewien, że by stchórzył, znowu, jak tyle razy wcześniej, uciekając w pozornie wygodną i bezpieczną stabilizację.

Zdjęcia jednak się pojawiły i nie miał już okazji przetestować swojej odwagi i charakteru.  
Gdy obudził się w niedzielę rano we własnym łóżku (nie pamiętając, jak tam trafił ani kiedy), i otrząsnął umysł z dziwnie hipnotyzujących snów o kolorowych przestrzennych figurach i kołach zębatych wirujących w zwolnionym tempie tuż przed oczami, zdjęcia leżały na szafce nocnej. Na pierwszym stał wpatrzony w Nasha jak w obrazek, z ręką opartą o ścianę. Na drugim Nash odrzucał głowę do tyłu, a on całował jego jabłko Adama. Na trzecim, przytuleni, wychodzili z klubu. Obok zdjęć leżała kartka z lakoniczną wiadomością od Helen:

Musimy porozmawiać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale chciałam zwrócić uwagę na AIDS, która to choroba w latach 80. dramatycznie dotknęła społeczność gejowską w Nowym Jorku i w całej Ameryce. Radosna swoboda wolnej miłości skończyła się, HIV zaczął zbierać swoje żniwa. Gay Men's Health Crisis (GMHC), wspomniana w tekście, to organizacja non-profit, która od samego początku nagłaśniała problem AIDS i udzieliła pomocy niezliczonym chorym i promowała działania profilaktyczne.  
> U wokalisty Bad Brains "H.R." rzeczywiście zdiagnozowano poważną neurologiczną chorobę, zespół SUNCT, czyli niezwykle bolesne, napadowe jednostronne bóle głowy. W 2017 roku muzyk przeszedł w końcu długo wyczekiwaną operację mózgu.
> 
> Dzięki za lekturę i wszystkie komentarze!


	8. Tymotka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zbliżamy się z wolna do końca tej historii. Nadchodzi kolejny lipiec, kolejne włoskie lato. Zarówno Elio, jak i Oliver przeszli wyboistą drogę w ciągu tych dwunastu miesięcy i teraz wydają się dojrzalsi i mądrzejsi o konsekwencje doświadczenia, które stało się ich udziałem. Obaj stoją u progu czegoś nowego, przed nimi, cóż... całkiem nowe życie.

**POV: Oliver**

**Nowy Jork/Mediolan, maj - lipiec 1984**

_If it were me, I'd write another song_  
_Something in a major key_  
_You and I will always be the dream_

 (Z Berg & Ryan Ross, The Bad List))

 

I znowu siedział w pociągu, wsłuchując się w monotonne stukanie kół, a za przykurzoną szybą dryfowały znajome elementy włoskiego krajobrazu – zielone wzgórza Ligurii i piętrzące się wokół nich urocze nadmorskie miasteczka. Te widok był jak obrazek z przeszłości, bo też i Oliver czuł się, jakby cofał się w czasie, jakby wracał do tej chwili sprzed roku, kiedy stał na peronie, tuląc do siebie drobne ciało Elia w swojej własnej niebieskiej koszuli.  
Czy marzył o tym, by cofnąć czas? I tak, i nie. Z jednej strony wolałby nigdy nie opuścić willi Perlmanów, nie przeżyć rozstania, nie zadać bólu ani sobie, ani Eliowi. Z drugiej jednak czuł, że ten rok go zmienił, a poczucie osamotnienia, nieadekwatności, zakłamania, jakiego doświadczył w trakcie ostatnich miesięcy pozwoliło mu wypełznąć ze skorupki, odważyć się powiedzieć coś wreszcie własnym głosem. Chyba nigdy nie wierzył, że mu się to kiedyś uda.

Oczywiście po wieczorze kawalerskim rozpętało się piekło. Gdy o tym teraz myślał, sam się sobie dziwił, że go nie złamała ta fala wyrzutów, oskarżeń i nienawistnych komentarzy ze strony ojca. Przede wszystkim zaś odejście Helen.

Wspaniała, dobra Helen, najmocniej poszkodowana i zraniona, zachowała się najlepiej. Z godnością. Tamtego strasznego dnia, gdy znalazł przy łóżku karteczkę od niej, usiedli razem przy stole w kuchni. Helen postawiła przed nimi kubki z herbatą i po prostu poprosiła:  
– Opowiedz mi wszystko, Oliverze.  
Zrobił to. Cofnął się pamięcią najdalej jak potrafił, aż do wczesnego dzieciństwa, do pierwszych kąśliwych uwag ojca, krytykującego jego sposób chodzenia albo przydługie włosy. Opowiedział Helen o „pierwszym przebudzeniu” (jak to teraz w myślach nazywał) z Mattim w Halloween, i o desperackim akcie protestu przeciwko rzeczywistości, jakim był przygodny seks z poznanym na wieczorze kawalerskim Nashem. Przede wszystkim jednak opowiedział jej o Eliu, o tych włoskich tygodniach spędzonych przy nim, z nim, w nim. Nie oszczędził jej szczegółów, w zasadzie był okrutny – wyrzucał z siebie pełne emocji i westchnień wspomnienia, jak zakochany człowiek, który może opowiadać godzinami o obiekcie swego zadurzenia, bez względu na to, kto jest słuchaczem. Jego głos drżał z tęsknoty.

Helen słuchała z nieodgadnioną miną, nie przerywając ani razu. Odchyliła się na krześle z rękami splecionymi na piersi, pasma włosów z upiętego wysoko kucyka kołysały się delikatnie w rytmie oddechów. Gdy skończył, jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, aż w końcu zapytała:  
– I co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?  
Nie tego się spodziewał. Sądził, że on wyrzuci z siebie wszystko, a Helen, jak zawsze, podejmie decyzję.  
– Nie ułatwię ci tego – powiedziała, jakby czytała w jego myślach. – Zachowałeś się jak ostatni palant i teraz czekam na to, co zdołasz sobą zaprezentować, żeby po sobie pozamiatać.  
– Ale, Helen… – zaczął, zaraz jednak zamilkł. Chyba bał się tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Czy rzeczywiście właśnie tego chciał?  
– Ośmieszyłeś mnie, Ollie. – Ton głosu Helen był spokojny i bardzo, bardzo smutny, co go dodatkowo strwożyło. Wolałby, żeby się na niego wściekała. – Oszukiwałeś mnie latami, a ja wszystko brałam za dobrą monetę. Widziałeś to, i pozwoliłeś na to. – spojrzała na niego z taką goryczą, że odwrócił wzrok. – Mozolnie pracowałam na to, żeby twoje niskie poczucie własnej wartości drgnęło, żebyś w siebie w końcu uwierzył. Broniłam cię przed atakami ojca, zadbałam, żebyś w mojej rodzinie poczuł się kochany. I byłeś, ty draniu! – wreszcie podniosła głos i nachyliła się ku niemu, jakby dalej zamierzała krzyczeć mu prosto do ucha. – A ty zadrwiłeś ze wszystkich, którzy cię szczerze pokochali i kiedy ja tutaj rozmyślałam o naszym ślubie, i cieszyłam się na twój powrót, ty pieprzyłeś jakiegoś chłopaczka, jakiegoś włoskiego chłystka, który cię nagle zauroczył, oczarował. Ale wiesz, nie to jest najgorsze, Olivierze. – Posłała mu długie spojrzenie i ton jej głosu znowu posmutniał. – Gdybyś mi powiedział o tym romansie zaraz po powrocie, przynajmniej zachowałbyś twarz. Swoją i moją. Gdybyś wtedy przyznał się, że jesteś biseksualistą, gejem czy kim ty tam właściwie jesteś, mogłabym chociaż czuć, że masz dla mnie odrobinę szacunku, że traktujesz poważnie to, co razem przeżyliśmy. Ale nie, ty poszedłeś w zaparte. – Złapała go za rękaw koszulki i przyciągnęła do siebie. – I zmieszałeś z błotem mnie, moją rodzinę, wystawiłeś nas wszystkich na pośmiewisko. To było żałosne, gówniarskie, podłe.

Spuścił wzrok. Wpatrywał się uporczywie w zawiłą plątaninę rys na starym drewnianym stole i nie wiedzieć dlaczego właśnie teraz pomyślał o tym, jak kiedyś kochali się tutaj, którejś zimowej nocy, gdy wrócili zziębnięci z jakiegoś przyjęcia. Helen miała potem łokcie poobdzierane od zapierania się o jego twardą powierzchnię i musiała smarować je oliwką dla niemowląt.  
– Helen, ja… ja po prostu nie wiedziałem, co robić – szepnął Oliver, uciekając spojrzeniem na boki. – Nie powiedziałem ci o Eliu, bo nie chciałem cię stracić. Myślałem, że zapomnę, że jakoś przeboleję…  
Helen parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Że przebolejesz swojego nastoletniego kochanka i będziesz sypiał ze mną jak gdyby nigdy nic, aż znajdziesz sobie nowy chłopięcy obiekt pożądania? – syknęła. – Niezły parawan sobie ze mnie zrobiłeś!  
– Nie, nie, to nie tak – zaprzeczał nieudolnie. – Zawsze chciałem być z tobą, nie wyobrażałem sobie nawet, że może być inaczej. Marzyłem o spokojnym życiu, pracy, o naszych wspólnych dzieciach…  
– Milcz. – Helen gwałtownie odsunęła krzesło i wstała od stołu – Ani słowa więcej. Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Będziesz teraz zgrywał ofiarę, zbolałego, dotkniętego przez los cierpiętnika, który nie potrafi zdecydować, kim jest? Ty, Ollie, chciałbyś mieć wszystko! Rodzinę, dzieci, dbającą o ciebie żonę, ale też miłego chłopaczka dla własnych arkadyjskich uniesień, który wskakiwałby ci do łóżka i zaspokajał seksualne fantazje, wtedy kiedy akurat masz na to ochotę. Ale tak się nie da! Życie to wybory. I właśnie jednego dokonałeś.  
Ruszyła ku drzwiom.  
– Podjadę jutro z ojcem po moje rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że okażesz się chociaż na tyle przyzwoity, żeby być tutaj i go przeprosić – oświadczyła, posyłając mu długie, ciężkie od żalu spojrzenie. Potem wyszła, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 

Zazgrzytały hamulce. Drgnął. Ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
– Proszę pana, to już Bordighera. Miałem poinformować.  
Podziękował konduktorowi i sięgnął po walizkę. Nie zabrał wiele bagażu, nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia, że przyjeżdża na długo. Wynajął w mieście pokój na kilka dni i planował zjawić się jutro, może pojutrze u Perlmanów. Nie anonsował swojego przybycia.

– Zupełnie powalony pomysł – skomentował to Howie, precyzyjnie jak zawsze, gdy kilka dni temu poinformował go, że zabukował bilety na samolot. – A jak gdzieś wyjechali? Są wakacje!  
– Oni wakacje spędzają właśnie tam, w willi. – odparł Oliver – Od lat. Dlaczego akurat teraz mieliby nie przyjechać?  
\- Nie wiem, z byle powodu. Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego ich nie uprzedziłeś. Boisz się, że cię wywalą, czy co? – zaśmiał się drwiąco Howie, ale w jego głosie słychać było troskę.  
Od czasu feralnego wieczoru kawalerskiego okazał mu mnóstwo wsparcia. Zdążyli już wypić hektolitry whisky na to konto. Howie czuł się winny – w końcu to on przyniósł kokę na imprezę i namówił Olivera, żeby wziął kreskę. I nie powtrzymał go, widząc, jak wychodzi z Nashem, choć wiedział, co się święci.  
– Nie o to chodzi – mruknął Oliver. – Nie wywaliliby mnie nigdy, nie masz pojęcia jacy oni są otwarci, przez ten dom przewijają się tłumy ludzi różnej maści. Ale nie miałem siły tłumaczyć się przez telefon, wyjaśniać, dlaczego chcę przyjechać. – Westchnął na wspomnienie telefonu, który wykonał po rozstaniu z Helen.

Wypił już trochę tamtego wieczoru, i kiedy dotarł do budki telefonicznej, był rozmiękłą, rozżaloną wersją siebie. Ukucnął na brudnej podłodze, przyciskając słuchawkę do ucha. „Proszę, Elio, odbierz. Chcę cię usłyszeć” – zaklinał w myślach rzeczywistość.  
Ale odebrała Annella i musiał zebrać resztki sił, żeby nie beczeć się jak zarzynana owca, tylko ułożyć w miarę składną wypowiedź.  
– Ślub jest odwołany, Annello – powiedział ze sztucznie wyrazistą artykulacją, przeczekawszy jej radosne włosko-francuskie powitalne okrzyki. – Wybacz, że tak mieszam w waszych planach, najpierw zapraszam, teraz wypraszam. – Roześmiał się drętwo. – Ale coś się wydarzyło i… i rozstaliśmy się z Helen.  
Po drugiej stronie na chwilę zaległa cisza. A potem Annella spytała:  
– _Ma caro!_ Co ty mówisz? – z jej głosu zniknęły wszystkie radosne nuty.  
– Ten ślub… – westchnął – ja… zawaliłem to. Nie byłem gotowy. – Zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, że poczuł ból. „Poza tym kocham twojego syna” – bardzo chciał dopowiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Nie przez telefon. Nie teraz. Musi pojechać tam, do miejsca, w którym wszystko się zaczęło, i powiedzieć jej to prosto w oczy.  
Przede wszystkim musi powiedzieć jemu.

 

**POV: Elio**

Lipiec 1984 roku od samego początku zapowiadał się zupełnie inaczej niż tamten, który Elio zarchiwizował w zakątku swojej pamięci. Już w końcu czerwca zrobiło się upalnie, duszno, sucho i taka pogoda miała utrzymać się aż do połowy sierpnia.  
Ojciec zaangażował w lipcu, jak każdego roku, doktoranta do pomocy, ale tym razem była to małomówna, skupiona wyłącznie na pracy dziewczyna, niespecjalnie zainteresowana wchodzeniem w bliższe relacje z członkami rodziny. Sumiennie wykonywała zlecone jej zadania, a resztę dnia spędzała, czytając i pisząc w pokoju, gdzie, jak zapewniała, jest chłodniej, ciszej i znacznie łatwiej jej się skupić.

Elio miał więc od początku wakacji dużo wolnego czasu i już nie mógł się doczekać 6 lipca, kiedy do B. mieli przyjechać Marzia i Carl.  
Carl! To jemu Elio zawdzięczał ostateczny powrót do względnej stabilności emocjonalnej. Razem z Marzią czuwali nad nim przez ostatnie miesiące jak dwa dobre duchy, każde na swój własny sposób dając mu poczucie, że nie jest i nie zostanie sam.

Z początkiem kwietnia Elio wrócił w końcu do szkoły z mocnym postanowieniem, że nadrobi kilkutygodniowe zaległości i podejdzie do matury razem ze wszystkimi uczniami z rocznika. Wiedział, że czeka go miesiąc wytężonej pracy, i martwił się, czy temu podoła. Zmniejszył już co prawda dawki antydepresantów przepisanych przez doktora Bianchettiego, nie był więc tak śpiący i osowiały, jak jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej, ale ogrom materiału go przerażał. Dlatego gdy Carl zaoferował, że będzie go codziennie odpytywał i sprawdzał jego postępy w nauce, Elio poczuł, jak ciężar częściowo opada mu z ramion. Cieszył się też, że Carl nie czuje się urażony obcesowym wyznaniem, które Elio tak nagle wyrzucił z siebie tamtego zimowego dnia. A w miarę jak płynęły dni, tygodnie i miesiące, ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jest zupełnie odwrotnie – Carl nie tylko się nie zraził, lecz potraktował to jako akt zaufania, otwarcia, odsłonięcia się, zaproszenia do czegoś nowego, obiecującego i jeszcze nienazwanego.

Mieli podobne poczucie humoru. Obaj grali na instrumentach i lubili transkrybować muzykę, obaj byli też jedynakami z zamożnych mieszczańskich rodzin. Gdy kończyli się uczyć, zwykle wsiadali na skuter Carla i jeździli po mieście, zatrzymując się na oranżadę czy piwo. Elio lubił te chwile, gdy pędzili ulicami, a on czuł jak wiatr wplątuje mu się we włosy, a mięśnie na brzuchu Carla, którego mocno obejmował w pasie, napinają się i rozluźniają w rytm pokonywanych zakrętów.

Gdy nadszedł maj i zrobiło się gorąco, kładli się na trawie w parku i gadali o tym, co ich czeka jesienią, gdy już znajdą się na studiach.  
– Nie żałujesz, że zrezygnowałeś z konserwatorium? – zapytał Carl któregoś popołudnia, gdy leżeli w dawno niekoszonej trawie na obrzeżach Parku Sempione.  
– Mama rozpaczała. Ja ani trochę – stwierdził Elio, bawiąc się źdźbłem tymotki i spoglądając w niebo – Lubię grać i pisać nuty, ale nie widzę siebie w roli zawodowego muzyka.  
– To w jakiej roli siebie widzisz? – Carl oparł się na przedramieniu i zerkał na Elia spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek – Skoro wybrałeś wydział literatury i sztuki… to pewnie… będziesz pisarzem? – zażartował, trącając trampkiem tenisówki Elia.  
Elio wzruszył ramionami, ale nie zaprzeczył. Kącik ust drgał mu nieznacznie w powstrzymywanym uśmiechu.  
– Może… Może zostanę pisarzem i kiedyś opiszę to wszystko – odparł. – „Elio Perlman 17 i ¾. Sekretny dziennik”. Tylko kto to przeczyta? – westchnął cierpiętniczo i z dramatyzmem przewrócił oczami.  
– Ja na pewno. Taka skarbnica wiedzy! – odparł na to bardzo poważnym tonem Carl i obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Gdyby miał wskazać zupełny początek tego, co pojawiło się w końcu między nimi, nie potrafiłby wymienić konkretnej daty, ale w pamięć zapadł mu wieczór na początku czerwca, kiedy to obwieścił rodzicom, że wybiera się na imprezę do Giuditty i być może nie wróci na noc.  
– _Mio piccino_ , jeśli chcesz, mogę po ciebie przyjechać o dowolnej porze – matka pogłaskała go czule po ręce – Wiesz, że w weekendy do późna oglądamy z ojcem filmy, a mają też przyjść Moretti, a oni na pewno nie wyjdą przez drugą.  
– Nie, maman – Elio nachylił się i pocałował Annellę w policzek. – Dziękuję, ale będziemy pewnie wszyscy siedzieć do rana, bo to ostatnia impreza przed wakacjami. Poza tym – dodał – Carl mieszka niedaleko i powiedział, że w razie czego może mnie przenocować.  
– _Bon, mon chou_ – matka zmierzwiła mu włosy czułym gestem. – To miło widzieć, że cieszysz się na to wyjście – dodała, posyłając radosne spojrzenie Samuelowi, który odpowiedział jej ciepłym uśmiechem znad gazety. Ich Elly Belly wracał do siebie.

Giuditta mieszkała w Lampugnano, na osiedlu bloków z lat 70., o charakterystycznej elewacji z czerwonej blachy. Widać je było już ze stacji metra, a w miarę jak zbliżał się do nich, Elio mógł bezbłędnie wskazać, w którym konkretnie bloku, a nawet w którym mieszkaniu odbywała się impreza. Okna były na oścież otwarte, firanki, które wywiał wiatr, łopotały na zewnątrz niczym welony, na balkonie cisnął się już spory tłumek palaczy, którzy teraz, widząc nadchodzącego Elia, zaczęli do niego pokrzykiwać:  
– Elooo Eliiio, już dwie kolejki cię ominęły!  
W czteropojowym mieszkaniu cisnęło się chyba z pół szkoły, ludzie stali i siedzieli dosłownie wszędzie. W powietrzu unosił się cierpki zapach taniego wina zmieszany ze słodkawą wonią trawki. Wszystko spowijała chmura papierosowego dymu.  
– No jesteś wreszcie! – Carl wynurzył się z burych oparów. Uścisnęli sobie ręce. – Idziemy zapalić? – spytał, torując sobie drogę na balkon. – Akurat się tam przerzedziło, bo Francesco postanowił zająć się muzą.  
I rzeczywiście z dużego pokoju ryknęło w tym momencie "Voulez-Vous Danser" i ktoś krzyknął: „Panie proszą panów!”, na co Carl uśmiechnął się do Elia, a ten pomyślał, że szkoda, że nie może go poprosić do tańca, bo chętnie by to właśnie zrobił.

Długo stali potem tuż obok siebie na balkonie, ich przedramiona się dotykały, niby przypadkiem, ale obaj wiedzieli, że wcale nie. W którymś momencie Elio przymknął oczy i wrócił myślami do tamtej nocy, gdy w końcu, po godzinach dręczącego oczekiwania, zapadła upragniona północ, a on z bijącym sercem wyszedł na balkon i stanął obok Olivera, całym swoim ciałem ogłaszając „Jestem, jestem gotów, weź mnie”. Dłoń Olivera powędrowała wtedy na jego dłoń i nakryła ją, jakby Oliver odpowiadał tym gestem: „Jesteś mój”.

Wciąż chciał należeć do niego. Tęsknił i nadal go pragnął, ale jednocześnie chciał też po prostu żyć. Gdy wynurzył się w końcu z mroków depresji, gdy zaczął znowu wychodzić z domu, rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi, snuć plany, poczuł, jak bardzo właśnie tego pragnie. Intensywności, radości i zaskoczeń życia. „Dopiero w samym środku zimy odkryłem, że noszę w sobie niepokonane lato” przeczytał kiedyś takie zdanie u Camusa i teraz przywołał je, myśląc o tym, że jemu też udało się dokonać właśnie czegoś takiego.

Dlatego, gdy poczuł, że Carl delikatnie, z wahaniem opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, nie cofnął się, nie znieruchomiał, tylko objął go miękkim, pewnym ruchem i przyciągnął do siebie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Być może nie spodoba Wam się kierunek, w jakim zmierza zakończenie tej historii. Zniosę dzielnie Wasze żale ;-) Nie potrafię w tej chwili powiedzieć, czy będzie to definitywny koniec, czy wrócę jeszcze do wykreowanego tu świata, wybiegając bardziej w przyszłość. Zobaczymy. Dzięki za lekturę i komentarze!


	9. Próba powrotu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W rok później Oliver wraca do willi Perlmanów. Wydaje mu się, że już wszystko sobie poukładał, że teraz wie, czego chce i ma w sobie dość odwagi, by pokazać to światu. Świat jednak ma swoje własne plany...

**POV: Oliver**

**Bordighera. Lipiec 1984**

_In my mind we'll always be that free_  
_But something changed along the way_  
_Winter never turned to spring  
_ (Z Berg & Ryan Ross, The Bad List))

Willa tonęła w zieleni. Jej zdecydowana siedemnastowieczna sylweta wystrzeliwała prostokątnymi wieżyczkami spomiędzy gałęzi drzew. Budynek okalał dwuhektarowy park z sadami morelowymi i brzoskwiniowymi i Oliver nie potrafił myśleć o nim inaczej jak tylko o ogrodzie rajskich rozkoszy, w którym spędzili z Eliem tyle upojnych chwil, rozmawiając, milcząc, adorując siebie nawzajem, a czasami, pod osłoną nocy, całując się i pieszcząc.

Uczynny kierowca podwiózł go z miasta i teraz Oliver, przerzuciwszy plecak przez ramię, szedł długim znajomym podjazdem, nasłuchując z biciem serca odgłosów dobiegających z willi. Dochodziła 17.00, sjesta już się na pewno skończyła, miał więc nadzieję, że nikomu nie zakłóci popołudniowej drzemki. Choć nie robiłby sobie wyrzutów, gdyby musiał to zrobić. Wyobraził sobie, jak wbiega na palcach po schodach i cicho uchyla drzwi do pokoju Elia. Widzi go pogrążonego w lekkim śnie, zwiniętego w rogalik na brzegu łóżka. Delikatnie wyrzeźbione ramiona unoszą się rytmicznie w spokojnym oddechu. Podchodzi, nachyla się ostrożnie i dotyka ustami pełnych, różowych warg Elia, składając na nich czuły pocałunek. Elio jak Śpiąca Królewna, Elio jak Śnieżka, której on przybywa na ratunek, by zabrać ją wreszcie do krainy szczęśliwości, na którą tak długo trzeba było czekać.  
Zachichotał, kręcąc głową na myśl o absurdach wytwarzanych przez jego umysł napędzany tęsknotą i pożądaniem. Ostatnie metry do frontowych drzwi porośniętych bluszczem pokonał w kilku potężnych susach.

Zielone okiennice były szeroko otwarte, a więc zastał ich w domu! Na trawniku dostrzegł stolik przykryty kwiecistym obrusem, a przy nim zarys drobnej, przygarbionej nad książką lub zeszytem sylwetki. Wstrzymując oddech, ruszył w tamtym kierunku.  
Ileż to razy obserwował Elia ukradkiem, zza ciemnych szkieł okularów, siedzącego właśnie tam, przy stoliku pod drzewami, ze słuchawkami walkmana na uszach, pogrążonego w transkrybowaniu muzyki. Uwielbiał celebrować jego skupienie, wszystkie fizjonomiczne detale z nim związane – to, jak Elio przygryzał dolną wargę albo wysuwał koniuszek języka, jak zakładał wiecznie opadające pasmo włosów za ucho. Miał przed oczami każdy z tych drogich mu gestów, gdy szedł ścieżką wśród drzew, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy stoliku i z wyobrażeń uczynić rzeczywistość.  
Ale to nie był Elio.

Przy stoliku siedziała pogrążona w lekturze młoda kobieta, na oko może dwudziestopięcioletnia, z płowymi kosmykami włosów spiętymi na czubku głowy plastikową wysoką spinką w kształcie stożka. Widząc zbliżającego się Olivera, wyprostowała się i zamknęła zatyczką zakreślacz.  
– _Buongiorno!_ Mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytała uprzejmie po włosku, jednak z silnym obcym akcentem.  
Skonsternowany Oliver wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa, przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
– Czy… czy zastałem w domu Annellę albo Samuela? – rzucił w końcu po angielsku, ruchem podbródka wskazując na willę. Ne wiedział, dlaczego zapytał o Perlmanów, nie o Elia.  
Dziewczyna też zerknęła na dom.  
– Taak, pewnie czytają w salonie. Okropny dzisiaj skwar – odparła i Oliver nagle uświadomił sobie, że dziewczyna musi być tegoroczną doktorantką Samuela i spędza tutaj te gorące letnie tygodnie tak jak wcześniej on. Ucieszył się nagle, że ona to ona, a nie jakiś przystojny doktorant, który mógłby zagiąć parol na Elia i zaoferować mu kolejne letnie odurzenie.  
– Oliver – wyciągnął rękę ku dziewczynie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Praktykant z zeszłego roku…  
– Aaach! – w oczach dziewczyny pojawił się błysk zrozumienia – Ten Oliver! Miło cię poznać. Jestem Dorota.  
– „Czy fakt, że jestem tym Oliverem, działa na moją korzyść, czy wręcz przeciwnie? -pomyślał, a na głos zagadnął:  
– Dorota? Brzmi znajomo. Czy to polskie imię?  
– Tak – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Skąd wiesz?

Już miał mówić, że jego narzeczona ma polskie korzenie, gdy dotarło do niego, że Helen nie jest jego narzeczoną, że w ogóle już nie jest jego kimś. Nie zdążył jednak wymyślić żadnej innej odpowiedzi, bo nagle od strony domu dobiegło go głośne:  
– _Ulliva! Muvi star! Mio dio!_  
W drzwiach stała Mafalda, w wykrochmalonym na sztywno niebieskim fartuchu, z rękami na biodrach. Jej postawa wyrażała jednocześnie radość i niedowierzanie.  
Oliver przeprosił Dorotę i pobiegł w stronę domu, szeroko rozpościerając ramiona.  
– Witaj, Mafaldo, królowo kuchni! – zakrzyknął, schylając się i biorąc delikatnie w ramiona wyraźnie zadowoloną staruszkę. – Nie mogłem żyć bez twoich tortellini cremaschi!  
Chwilę później z głębi domu wyłoniła się zaciekawiona okrzykami Annella. Zobaczywszy go obejmującego Mafaldę, zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Ich oczy się spotkały i Oliver dostrzegł, jak przez ładną, delikatną twarz Annelli przebiega grymas niepewności, wręcz niepokoju.  
– Oliver, _quelle surprise_! – podeszła w końcu do niego i ucałowała w oba policzki. – Ty, tutaj! Co cię do nas sprowadza?  
Nie było to pytanie, którego by się spodziewał. Zabrzmiało oficjalnie i sprawiło, że po raz pierwszy poczuł, że Howie mógł mieć rację.  
Uśmiechnął się, speszony. Kątem oka lustrował dostrzegalne z miejsca, w którym stał fragmenty domu, szukając Elia. Jego oczom ukazała się jednak tylko sylwetka Samuela wyłaniająca się z korytarza. Papa Perlman jedną ręką przytrzymywał naręcze książek i maszynopisów, drugą uniósł w geście powitania.  
– Oliver, chłopcze! A to ci dopiero! – jego zdziwienie miało neutralny charakter. Odłożył książki na stolik i uściskał mocno Olivera.  
– Ale czemu stoicie w drzwiach? – rzucił do wszystkich. – Mafaldo, podaj nam porządnie schłodzone prosecco z aperolem!  
Zapraszającym gestem poprowadził Olivera do salonu.

Niewiele się tu zmieniło. Narzuty niedbale rzucone na fotele i kanapy miały jeszcze bardziej spłowiały odcień zieleni niż poprzednio, w słońcu wirowały drobinki kurzu, wszędzie leżały stosy książek, płyty winylowe, nuty. W popielniczkach kilka niedopałków papierosów. Na ścianach te same obrazy, te same wysublimowane zdobienia i zachowane fragmenty fresku Aurelia Busso na suficie. Kominek tak wielki, że mógłbyś do niego wejść. A w rogu salonu wspaniały stary rodzinny Bösendorfer. Oliver nie mógł się powstrzymać od westchnienia. To było jak deja vu, jak powrót w czas, który wydawał się na zawsze stracony.  
Rozsiedli się fotelach, Annella zapaliła papierosa.  
– A gdzie Elio? – pytanie Olivera zabrzmiało jak wystrzał i w jednej chwili rozwiało senną, lunatyczną atmosferę popołudnia.  
– Wybrał się z Marzią i Chiarą do miasta. – odparł Samuel. – Wygląda na to, że się minęliście.  
– Z Marzią, Chairą i z Carlem, oczywiście – doprecyzowała Annella z wyraźnym naciskiem. Głębokie spojrzenie jej piwnych oczu spoczęło na Oliverze. Poczuł, że zostaje prześwietlony na wylot, przejrzany, przeanalizowany, zweryfikowany. Tym razem chyba nie pozytywnie. Annella była zawsze enigmatyczna w swoim do niego nastawieniu. Dużo ze sobą rozmawiali i to całkiem otwarcie (choć bez wątpienia nie tak jak z Samuelem). Mimo to czuł co jakiś czas na sobie jej przenikliwe spojrzenie. Była kobietą o niezwykłej intuicji i wielkiej wrażliwości, obytą w kontaktach z ludźmi. Czytała w nim bez trudu.

A więc Elio i Carl. Oliver w milczeniu obracał w ustach to imię. Carl, z Carlem, w Carlu… Nienaturalną ciszę mąciły tylko odgłosy krzątającej się po kuchni Mafaldy. Trzaskanie drzwi szafek, pobrzękiwanie kieliszków, delikatny szum wody.  
– Ten Carl…, to ktoś ważny, tak? – zapytał Oliver, chociaż nie musiał. Przecież już wiedział.  
Samuel zaczął się wiercić w fotelu jakby nagle zrobiło mu się niewygodnie.  
– No tak, to… kolega z liceum, bliski przyjaciel… – zaczął.  
– To jego chłopiec – Annella jednym cięciem położyła kres mękom męża. – Spotykają się od kilku miesięcy. Dobrze im ze sobą.  
Oliver wpatrzył się żółto-czarno-ceglastą mozaikę kamiennej podłogi. Elio i Carl… Chciał protestować, kłócić się z tą niedorzecznością. Elio kochał przecież jego, wiedział to, czuł, słyszał w jego głosie jeszcze tak niedawno, zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu…  
\- Oliverze, on był w strasznej depresji – Annella położyła mu nagle rękę na ramieniu. – Nie wiedzieliśmy zupełnie, jak mu pomóc. Całymi tygodniami nie wychodził z domu, lekarze straszyli nas, że powinniśmy być gotowi na wszystko. Wiesz, ile ja nocy przepłakałam?! – Zacisnęła palce na jego przedramieniu.  
– Ja też… - wyrwało mu się. Niepotrzebnie. Gdy zerknął na nią, dojrzał tylko wściekłość płonącą w jej oczach.  
– Spójrz na mnie, Oliverze – poleciła, mocno, boleśnie chwytając jego podbródek ręką i skierowując go ku własnej twarzy. – Jesteś dorosły i dużo starszy od Elia. Doskonale wiesz, co razem przeżyliście i jak bardzo cię kochał. Wiesz też, ile go kosztował twój wyjazd. Nawet nie sam wyjazd! – Teraz jej spojrzenie było mroczne i groźne. – Dobiłeś go, gdy zadzwoniłeś w Chanukę i… Coś ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażał, co?! – Oliver miał wrażenie, że Annella zaraz dźgnie go palcem. – On chciał na ciebie czekać, i czekał! Zastanawiał się, że może wyjedzie na studia do Stanów, że cię odnajdzie… Ale ten twój tchórzowski, bezczelny telefon… - Pokręciła głową i zamilkła, jakby nie miała siły tłumaczyć tego, co oczywiste.

Mafalda wniosła kieliszki proseco i ustawiła je ostrożnie na stoliku kawowym. Pogładziła współczująco jego ramię. Wiedziała.  
– Marzyłem o tym, by być z Eliem – szepnął Oliver, czując, że wszystko, co powie i tak wypadnie blado i nieprzekonująco – Ale… miałem od dawna już ułożone, zaplanowane życie i… i nie mogłem, nie umiałem tak od razu… sądziłem, że dam radę…  
–Ollie – odezwał się Samuel ciepłym, ojcowskim głosem. – My przecież wiemy, co czułeś do Elia. Wiemy, że też swoje przeżyłeś. Ale twoje rozstanie z Helen… przykro mi to mówić, synu, ale lepiej, że stało się to teraz, niż kiedyś, po latach. Teraz możesz budować od nowa, coś szczerego, głębokiego…  
– Dlaczego nie z nim…? – Oliver rzucił to pełne pretensji pytanie raczej w powietrze niż do Perlmanów.  
– Bo go zawiodłeś. Zostawiłeś. Podjąłeś decyzję – głos Annelli był znużony, Oliver miał wrażenie, że tłumaczy mu wszystko jak rozkapryszonemu dziecku, które uporczywie domaga się cukierka. – A on poradził sobie z tym w końcu i teraz jest szczęśliwy. Z kimś innym.  
– Czyli… ale ja… ja muszę go przynajmniej zobaczyć! Przyleciałem tutaj tylko dla niego! – Oliver zerwał się gwałtownie z fotela, jego długie nogi zahaczyły o stolik, kieliszek z nietkniętym trunkiem zachwiał się i spadł na posadzkę, roztrzaskując się z dramatycznym efektem.  
– Oczywiście nie powstrzymamy cię na siłę. Ale jeśli go kochasz – Annella także wstała i stanowczym gestem położyła mu na moment dłonie na przedramionach – zostaw go w spokoju. Pozwól mu po prostu żyć i być szczęśliwym. Proszę. - jej głos miał w sobie błagalne nuty. Spojrzenie pozostało jednak zimne.

Wychodząc ponownie w pełną przepychu zieleń ogrodu, Oliver miał wrażenie, że to nie jest już ani ten sam ogród, ani ten sam czas. Przemykając pospiesznie żwirową ścieżką pod platanami, poczuł na sobie zdziwione spojrzenie Doroty. Uniósł rękę na pożegnanie. Mógłby zawołać „Later!”, ale wiedział przecież, że nie będzie żadnego później.

***

Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać, żeby nie poszukać Elia. Przecież i tak musi wrócić do B., żeby zabrać rzeczy z hotelu i przebukować samolot – tłumaczył się sam przed sobą.  
Gdy więc tylko wysiadł ze zdezolowanej dacii, którą jakiś milczący staruszek podrzucił go do centrum, ruszył przed siebie krętymi ulicami miasteczka. W myślach kreślił trasy ich wspólnych wycieczek do B. i przywoływał miejsca, o których wiedział, że Elio je lubi i w nich bywa. Minął więc Piazza del Popolo z kościołem Świętej Magdaleny o szerokich schodach, na których czasem przysiadali, żeby odpocząć, i stare kino Olimpia, do którego wybrali się jeden jedyny raz, ale za to pamiętny.

Oliver z łatwością mógł przywołać napięcie i pożądanie dręczące ich tamtego popołudnia. Gdy zgasły światła, Elio ujął jego dłoń i położył ją sobie wyczekująco między nogami, a on bez wahania wsunął palce pod jego luźne spodenki i pieścił jego penisa, nawet nie próbując skupić się filmie. Elio zagryzał wargi i usiłował zapanować nad wciąż przyspieszającym oddechem, głowę odchylił na oparcie fotela, i widok jego długiej, szczupłej szyi podniecił Olivera tak bardzo, że sam niemal eksplodował we własnych spodniach. Starał się zachować naturalną pozycję kinowego widza, ale wszystko w nim skłaniało się, chyliło ku ciału Elia i kiedy ten szczytował, drżąc i napierając na Olivera, musiał walczyć, tak strasznie ze sobą walczyć, by nie przyciągnąć go mocno do siebie i nie całować.  
Gdy zapaliły się światła, jakaś starsza kobieta siedząca dwa rzędy dalej obrzuciła ich spojrzeniem, które pałało żywą odrazą.  
– Zboczeńcy – syknęła, przechodząc obok.

A teraz Elio może siedział w kinie z Carlem i to jemu pozwalał się pieścić i dotykać pod osłoną ciemności?  
Następnym punktem na mapie pamięci była księgarnia, w której Elio kupił mu „Armancję” Stendhala. „ _Zwischen Immer und Nie_ , dla Ciebie w milczeniu, gdzieś we Włoszech w połowie lat osiemdziesiątych”. Oliver nie chciał jednak wchodzić do środka, w obawie, że spotka tam starego księgarza, który z pewnością go pamiętał i mógłby zacząć wypytywać o powody przyjazdu.  
Zahaczył o Corso, jak zawsze ruchliwą i tłoczną. Lubili tu przychodzić, bo mogli wtedy ocierać się o siebie niby przypadkiem i prawie trzymać za ręce, przeciskając się przez tłumy handlarzy i przechodniów.  
Przez chwilę stał pod biało-zieloną markizą pizzerii Il Cappero, której właściciele, Valentinie i Armando, zawsze obdarzali ich czułym spojrzeniem i pozwalali do woli okupować stolik, co jednak zdarzało się rzadko – Mafalda za dobrze gotowała!

Wędrując starówką, dotarł w końcu do Porta Sottana, a gdy przeszedł pod łukiem, usłyszał w oddali wesołe okrzyki i wybuchy śmiechu. Zwolnił, przestraszony, nagle nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze robi. Ciało napięte i wysztywnione niosło go dalej miarowym, pozornie spokojnym krokiem, ale w głowie miał tylko chaos, ciemność i trzask.  
Gdy był już blisko źródła dźwięku, dosłyszał wyraźnie i rozpoznał poszczególne głosy: Chiary, Marzii, Antonia i Elia – cudowny, głęboki głos Elia, męski można by rzec, chwilami wręcz niepasujący do jego nastoletniej fizys. I był też jeszcze jeden, nieznany mu głos, który ze wszystkich najczęściej przeplatał się z głosem Elia, i wspólnie z nim intonował śmiech, zaczynał jakieś zdanie lub je kończył, nieustannie rozbrzmiewając w dwugłosie. Jasny chłopięcy alt, który musiał należeć do Carla.

Oliver przystanął, opierając się ciężko o fasadę kamienicy i jednocześnie kryjąc się w cieniu za jej potężnym rogiem. Potem ostrożnie zerknął w głąb uliczki. Była to ślepa, wykładana kamiennymi płytami droga między kamienicami, kończąca się szerokim i niskim murkiem, za którym zbocze porośnięte roślinnością zbiegało ku morzu.

Siedzieli tam wszyscy, rozłożywszy na murku ręczniki i bluzy. Pili piwo i palili gauloises’y. Elio opierał się plecami o wysoką ścianę, ze stopami w rozwiązanych trampkach wspartymi na murku. Przed nim, wtulony plecami w jego klatkę piersiową siedział drobny ciemnowłosy chłopiec. Elio obejmował go w talii jedną ręką, drugą zaciągając się papierosem i żywiołowo gestykulując. Chłopak trzymał ręce na udach i kolanach Elia, głowę miękko opierając w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Obaj byli tak efemeryczni i piękni, że Oliverowi zaparło na chwilę dech w piersiach. Oszołomiła go ich otwarcie bliska postawa, z której biło poczucie wzajemnej przynależności. Nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku.

– Marzia, pamiętaj, żeby do mnie pisać z tego twojego Paryżuna – Elio żartobliwie pogroził palcem dziewczynie. Obie siostry Mourier wydawały się poważniejsze, niż zapamiętał je Oliver. Może sprawiły to upięte włosy, a może kontrast jaki stanowili dla nich Elio i Carl, tak niezwykle chłopięcy i delikatni.  
– No nie wiem, może być różnie, Elly! Jak mnie wciągnie sorbońskie życie… A zresztą, gdzie ty tam teraz będziesz miał chęć do mnie pisać – Marzia kuksnęła kolano Elia i roześmiała się głośno, a ten odpowiedział jej podobnym kuksańcem.  
Potem zgasił papierosa o murek, wcisnął niedopałek w zagłębienie między kamieniami i przyciągnął Carla mocniej do siebie, zanurzając twarz w jego włosach i szepcząc mu do ucha coś, czego Oliver nie dosłyszał.  
Chłopak roześmiał się w odpowiedzi, a potem przekrzywił głowę, spoglądając na Elia, który pochylił się i ucałował z wielką czułością jego czoło, nos i usta. Ich brązowe włosy splątały się na chwilę ze sobą, zamykając ich jakby w oderwanej od czasu i miejsca chwili.

Niespodziewanie Oliver pomyślał o sobie i Mattim. Czy tak właśnie wyglądali tamtej jesiennej nocy w jego pokoju, gdy szczupłe palce błądziły w jego włosach, sprawiając mu tak wielką, zaskakującą rozkosz? Kim by się stał, gdyby wtedy nie kazano mu obrzydzić sobie własnych tęsknot?

Oliver spoglądał jeszcze przez moment na Elia, pozwalając, by do jego zmęczonego umysłu nadpłynęły słowa jakiegoś starego wiersza, recytowanego mu kiedyś przez Helen:  
"Co dzień kochając cię, płaczę,  
tęsknię za tobą – patrząc…"

Nadpłynęła też myśl, że mógłby zawołać: „Oliver!” i zrobić dwa kroki dzielące go od zalanego słońcem chodnika.  
Mógłby?

Odwrócił się i odszedł cicho. Zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę przy zakręcie uliczki i spojrzał za siebie, „jak czyni ten, kto na zawsze opuszcza ojczyznę”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dotarliśmy właśnie do końca tej podróży, która zawsze była dla mnie nostalgiczną opowieścią o rzeczach utraconych. Nostalgiczną i często smutną, co nie oznacza, że pesymistyczną. Czekam na to, co dopisał Aciman chłopcom w "Find Me" i kto wie, może i ja wrócę tu kiedyś, aby jeszcze raz spotkać się z naszymi bohaterami.  
> Dzięki za lekturę i komentarze! Dobrze wiedzieć, że jest ktoś, kto czyta.


	10. Zamiast epilogu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tych dwóch pasażerów szczególnie utkwiło w pamięci kierowcy autobusu. Czasami o nich myśli.

_This is how he’ll say_  
_goodbye to us when the time comes._  
_With his gruff, slapdash, Later!_  
(André Aciman, Call Me By Your Name)

 

 **POV: Kierowca autobusu do Rzymu**  
sierpień 1983

 

Strasznie grzało tego dnia. Koszula lepiła mi się do pleców, gdy pomagałem ludziom z bagażami. Wszyscy umęczeni gorącem, pozasłaniali zasłonki, zamknęli oczy do spania.

Ale nie tych dwóch. Ci jak wsiadali, to od razu zwróciłem na nich uwagę. Wpatrzeni w siebie tak, że aż dziw, że się nie poprzewracali na stopniach. Mógłbyś im wrzasnąć nad uchem i pewnie figę by dotarło.

Przez całą drogę do Rzymu gapiłem się na nich we wstecznym, i widziałem, jak się śmieją i ocierają o siebie, niby to ukradkiem, ale jak dla mnie, to aż skwierczało, takie było w tym napięcie. Ja tam nic do gejów nie mam, ten jeden to mi nawet mojego syna przypominał, taki chudziutki i na oko też straszny jeszcze młokos.

Ale gdzie on dorwał takiego wielkiego Amerykańca?

Jak wysiadali, to ten wielki rzucił tak jakoś: „ _Later!_ ”, co niby miało to znaczyć nie wiem, ale ten młodszy wybuchł wtedy śmiechem i pozwolił się objąć, a potem gdzieś mi zniknęli, i już ich więcej nie widziałem, bo musiałem jakimś paniusiom torby i sagany ze schowka wyjmować.

Ciekawe, co tam u nich, zastanowię się nieraz.  
A jak mi się przypomną te ich oczy, i jak na siebie patrzyli, to myślę sobie: „szczęśliwego życia razem, chłopaki”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak stawiam kropkę nad i - nie epilogiem, tylko króciutką impresją, która wydaje mi się interesującą formą spojrzenia z boku, z perspektywy nieznajomego. Dzięki za podsunięcie tego pomysłu, Zu!
> 
> Macie tak czasami? W pociągu, autobusie, metrze? Że dopada Was refleksja tego typu, że oto dzielimy przez chwilę z kimś, kogo nie znamy, ten sam czas i miejsce, uczestnicząc być może, jako niemi świadkowie, w momencie, do którego ta osoba będzie wracać latami?
> 
> I jeszcze mała playlista, zaledwie kilka piosenek, które za to nieustannie wałkowałam, pisząc. 
> 
> Llana Del Rey – Summertimes sadness  
> Sleeping at Last – Total Eclipse of the Heart  
> Z Berg, Ryan Ross – The Bad List  
> Sonata biurokratyczna Erika Satiego Satiego – Frank Glazer (soundtrack CMBYN)  
> Richi e Poveri – Acapulco; Voulez Vous Danser
> 
> Muszę też wspomnieć, że postać Howiego, kumpla Olivera, zapożyczyłam z fanfika noodle_kugel - tak bardzo polubiłam tego faceta! 
> 
> Dziękuję za wspólną podróż w lata osiemdziesiąte!  
> Do napisania, tutaj albo na tumblrze :)


End file.
